The Extra Malfoy
by Eloise J. Malfoy
Summary: Synopsis: Draco Malfoy has realised something while flying, that could change everything. But could something possibly be worse? Of course. NOTE: This is two points of view in one FanFic. Please don't give me angry reviews about two points of view. Also, I'm twelve so please don't swear in reviews. Thanks!
1. Malfoy Starts His Last Year

**This is another FanFic of mine. I hope you enjoy, and please, please, PLEASE review. I love reading reviews, though as I'm writing this I only have two. I just love all the great feedback. ENJOY**

The Extra Malfoy

Draco Malfoy sat up in bed. He groaned with lack of sleep.

"Draco!" he heard his mother call. "Get down here at once!" Draco took his time getting up, despite all the calls from his mother, which seemed to be getting louder and louder. He had said alright, but he didn't get to his other until ten minutes later. "Honestly, Draco. Anyone could of though you said alright in your sleep! It's been ten minutes, and I said at once. I meant it. You do not want to push my limits. Spanking is the best punishment. Wait to you get really naughty, and hell will rain down on you." She said angrily.

"Yes mother." Draco said, not quite getting what it had to do with anything.

"The post is here, and your new Timebender has arrived. Also, your father wants to talk to you about something…" as Narcissa Malfoy finished speaking, she looked away from Draco, into the dining room. Draco guessed it was where his father was.

His new Timebender was great, but the conversation with his father was not. "Draco, I am most disappointed in you yet again. How can Granger keep getting top of the class? You need to get in front. She's a mudblood, for god's sake." Draco nodded.

"I know, father. It's just,"

"Just what? She's too good? Well, no son of mine says anything along the lines of that."

"I never said that, father. It's just that she has a thing."

"Whatever. Go and fly your Timebender."

Draco made eye contact with his father for the first time during their conversation. "Yes father."

Draco loved flying. It did so many things. It helped him with Quidditch; he thought about things deeply while he was in the air, it made him feel relaxed and most importantly, he worked things out while flying.

For instance, when he was eight, he was flying around on Christmas Eve to see Santa Claus. From nine thirty pm til seven thirty am on Christmas, he stayed awake. No Santa Claus. But his mother wasn't that happy about him finding out. He then requested what he wanted all the time until his first year at Hogwarts, when "Santa" stopped giving him presents. Another time was when he was having Quidditch practise in his second year. He realised that he could peek on the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff common rooms from the Quidditch pitch.

That time he realised something that almost wanted to make him choke himself. It had been there since his first year, this feeling, but it never occurred to him that it would be something so severe. He knew he had to keep it a secret. After six years at Hogwarts, he realised what the warm feeling was. It only happened when he was around _her. _He was in love.

Draco nearly fell off his broom. He hadn't thought deeply enough to realise something so major before. He had done it to find out birthday presents, whether or not his mother had bought the latest thing he wanted. But never anything so major. He wished he had a sibling to tell it to. Crabbe and Goyle were his friends, not his little secret keeper. Besides, every secret he had told Crabbe and Goyle, they mentioned it to Pansy Parkinson.

"Goodbye darling!" Draco's mother called. Draco glared at her.

"Don't! You're embarrassing me!" he hissed. Narcissa gave him an apologetic smile, and waved from outside the train. Draco sat back down in his seat next to Pansy. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, my mother was just being annoying." Draco gazed out of the window at the fast approaching landscape. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting across from them. Draco must have been staring out the window for thirty minutes at least, because that's when the trolley usually stopped at their carriage.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" said the lady, as she did every year. Pansy shook her head, Crabbe ordered a Cauldron Cake and a Chocolate Frog, and Goyle bought a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. When it came to Draco's turn, the others turned their heads to look at him. He stopped looking out the window to order. "Can I please have a Sugar Quill?" he asked.

"What colour?" she lady replied.

"Um, green?" he asked. The trolley lady handed him the lollipop and he paid her three sickles. He opened the wrapper happily, as if seeing the candy for the first time. As he popped into his mouth, Pansy asked him,

"Why aren't you speaking to us, Draco?"

"Hmm? Oh, um. I'm just tired." He lied. It really was about his… thing. But he couldn't bring himself to even _think _her name.

The rest of the train ride was boring, and Draco finished his Sugar Quill just in time for the end of the train ride. He jumped into a thestral-drawn carriage.

He applauded each new Slytherin. They had odd names. Frederica was the weirdest. But there was Slavonia, Neston, Greyness and Katniss as well. As a prefect, he had to direct the first years to their common room.

Slavonia kept on asking him about the portraits on the walls, because her family, although pureblood, despised them and had none at all. Draco was getting sick of it, but not as much as he was getting sick of Katniss gloating about how her name was famous because it was a plant, and that some Muggle had written a trilogy with the same name. Neston and Greyness had their arms around each other the whole time, chatting together about all the fun they were going to have. It didn't bother Draco though, because they respected him by being quiet as they spoke.

When they finally got to the Slytherin common room, Draco ran as fast as he could up the stairs to his dormitory. He didn't bother changing that night. But his dreams were haunted by a nightmare.

He was going to class, when a girl tripped and he helped her up. He piled her books back up in her hands. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were horrified, but he didn't mind in his nightmare. He had helped up Loony Lovegood. Goyle got mad at him in his nightmare, and in their dorm, he punched him square in the face. But a fantasy girl was worried about him when he had a bruise on his forehead the next day.

Draco cursed himself. How on earth could he have fallen in love with Hermione Granger?


	2. The Secret We All Hate

**This is another FanFic of mine. I hope you enjoy, and please, please, PLEASE review. I love reading reviews, though as I'm writing this I only have a few. I just love all the great feedback. This is a chapter that I had a lot of fun writing, and for me it was very,**_** very**_**, VERY amusing. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

Hermione woke with a start.

"Get up right now!"

"What?" she asked. "Who is it?"

Hermione heard a sigh. "Seriously, Hermione. Can't you tell my voice from Harry's?" It was Ron. But how did Ron get into her house? Her parents were Muggles; they didn't let anyone in, unless they were her parents' friends or family. So Hermione opened her eyes, but Ron's voice kept hurrying her.

"Hermione! We have to go. Now. It's- well, we'll tell you when we get there. Just HURRY UP!" Ron said, clearly exasperated.

"Ok Ron! I can't get changed when you're looking, though." Hermione told him, and Ron left the room. Hermione changed in a quick fashion, and she summoned Ron back in. He immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her from her bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door. Hermione checked her watch. "How did my parents let you in at midnight?" she asked in shock. Ron gave her an I-think-you-already-know-that look. "You unlocked it yourself?" she gasped, covering her mouth with her cold hand. Ron nodded. "Just because you are seventeen and can use magic whenever you want, does not mean you can unlock the door to my house and intrude! Come on, Ron. You know better than that. Besides, can't you go through your last year at Hogwarts without using magic outside of school?"

"Hermione Granger! This is special when it's new, you can't make me stop it!" Ron said. "Here it is."

"Here is what? That port key?" Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Honestly, Hermione. Grab on." Hermione touched the port key, which was in the shape of a Muggle penny, at the same time as Ron, who seemed to be accompanied by Tonks, Lupin, Mad Eye Moody, Fred and George.

They landed approximately three feet from the doorstep of the Burrow. Tonks and Lupin ran in first, Fred and George followed suit quite quickly, Mad Eye Moody walked in behind them, and Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. But before they could enter, Hermione asked, "What's going on?" Ron gave her an apologetic look and answered with, "I actually haven't been told." Hermione sighed.

They walked in, and Ginny let what have been her eight-hundredth sob. "It's not fair!" she said, her crying mixing up the sentence. "How come you never told me?" she asked. Harry was hugging her, and Mr and Mrs Weasley were crying.

"Because, Ginny," started Arthur Weasley. "We never knew. You were adopted, yes. But you were brought to us by someone else. I can't remember the name now, but not them. We didn't know until this morning, when you had the blood test."

Hermione was dying to know what was going on. "Excuse me, but can someone please tell me what is going on?"

Harry looked up at her. "Ginny was originally the sister of your boyfriend." Everyone looked at Hermione. She looked around, her eyes darting from person to person.

"What?" How had Harry got to the conclusion that she was in a relationship?

"Come on, Hermione." Harry said. "Everyone knows about you and," she cut him off.

"I am not in a relationship with anyone, Harry!" she said crossly. "And who are you suggesting? Wait. Tell me privately." She pulled Harry into another room, and glared at him. He repeated, and actually finished what he had started to say a minute ago.

"Everyone knows about you and Malfoy."

Hermione gasped, and ran back into the main room. She grabbed Ron and pulled him upstairs to his room, and pushed him onto his bed. She collapsed on top of him. "It's not true, Ron." She sobbed. "I don't know what got into Harry, thinking that was true." Ron pulled her up to a sitting position beside him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"He thinks the relationship is… is…" she let out another cry. She didn't think she could say it. "He thinks I'm with…" she buried her head deeper into his chest. "Malfoy." She finally finished.

Hermione felt Ron's heart beat faster and faster. "That little… argh!" she felt him pull her close, and shift so she was in a carrying position. Hermione's eyes were glued together with tears, but she trusted Ron as he carried her downstairs. "Harry, get over here!" He yelled from the kitchen. Hermione rubbed her eyes and managed to open them just as Harry came around the corner.

"I can't believe you said that!" Ron yelled. Harry pulled out his wand. "You worthless-!"

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled. But his aim was a little too low, and the spell hit Hermione.

Hermione woke with her head on Ron's shoulder. "What happened?" she asked sleepily.

"Well, Harry tried to stun me, but it hit you. And then he ran. You aren't that light, by the way. Harry's spell was pretty powerful that time."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not with Malfoy." She said.

"I know Hermione." The train stopped, and students began gathering their belongings and jumping off the Hogwarts Express. The Sorting Ceremony was the same as it had always been. Warning to keep safe from the hat, followed by the actual sorting. The new Gryffindors were very brave-looking. There was Jonathan Grenfell, Georgia Chameleon, Bethany Burris, Mia, Gemma, Samantha and Frank Hobson, and the Wright brothers; Jerry, Caine, Rupert and Drake. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table whenever a new first year was placed there, and managed to scowl at Draco Malfoy every time, just to prove Harry wrong, even though he was not at the seventh-year end, he was congratulating all the new Gryffindors.

Hermione wanted to stay sleeping for ages once she had woken up in the morning. Annoyingly, Harry and Malfoy were in most of her classes. The only one she had with Harry, but without Malfoy, was Arithmancy. She had no one to scowl at with during that lesson. She got to scowl at Malfoy during Astronomy, though. Malfoy took the seat next to Ginny, and Hermione could tell it would upset her, so she sat next to Ginny, and kept scooting closer to her.

"What's wrong, Weasley? Need a friend to survive me?" Malfoy sneered, with a small chuckle after he had finished.

"Stop it, Malfoy. She's just…" Hermione had never been told whether she was allowed to tell Malfoy about Ginny or not, so she finished her sentence_ not_ saying "Your younger sister." but instead, "A bit overloaded at the moment." Hermione saw Malfoy's smirk, and added, "With classes." Ginny gave her a thankful smile. She returned the favour, and shot her best scowl at Malfoy. She knew what would tick him off the most. She had to use his first name.

"How many classes do you have, Draco?" she asked innocently. Malfoy shuddered at the use of his first name; he hated anyone other than his friends and family saying it. "I have eight."

"Eight?" Malfoy said in disbelief. "How do you do it, Granger? I have six. Not too little, but not too many either." Hermione hated being called 'Granger'.

She sighed. "Ok. I'll call you Malfoy if you don't call me Granger." Malfoy smirked.

"Deal." He said. He extended his hand, and Hermione knew how she could amuse not only herself, but Ginny as well.

"No one ever said we had to shake hands!" she exclaimed, slithering her hand back into her lap in mock-disgust, but only someone as thick as Malfoy would think was real, so Ginny smiled at her, clearly holding in a giggle, and Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Malfoy. You are so thick."

Malfoy gave her a look of confusion, and she rolled her eyes. "I was toying with you!" Malfoy gave her his own impressive disgusted look, and turned away.

"I'm not thick, Granger." He said. Hermione remembered about the deal, so she said, "Whatever you say, Draco." She had to hold in a huge laugh with less than a smile when he turned around. His face was hilarious.

"I thought we had a deal." He said coldly.

"So did I. But you called me Granger. Every time one of us doesn't obey the deal, the other gets to disobey as well." She said smugly.

"Why did I even bother talking to you?" he muttered. Hermione decided to play with him even more, since they had gotten there fifteen minutes early to get seats.

"I know your secret." Hermione had no knowledge that Malfoy had any secrets, but narrowed it down to see his reaction. "Your secret about me." Malfoy's look of horror was one of the most entertaining things she had ever seen.

"Who told you?"

"Oh, it's obvious, isn't it? The way you look at me, that kind of stuff. That's what told me. Actually, Harry thought we were…" she decided that Malfoy knew what she meant, because his look of horror went back to its original state, after dropping a bit. "It turned out to have a bad ending. He stunned me three days before the train trip, and I woke up a few minutes before we had to get off! We haven't talked to him, Ron and me."

The worst thing Hermione found out was that.

Draco Malfoy had a large crush on her.


	3. Weasley Does It

**I know everyone hates these things on top of the story, but I can't help it. I just wanted to do something I love doing. THANKYOU NinjaBunny8 and s'moreo1235 for reviewing. I absolutely love reviews and reading them so please review. Also, thank you s'moreo1235 for suggesting a Ravenclaw Peeta. ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Draco woke up, still cursing himself. His week was pretty average, many scowls from Granger, but it got much more interesting when he sat next to Ginny Weasley in Astronomy.

"What's wrong, Weasley?" he sneered. "Need a friend to survive me?" Draco chuckled when he finished. As soon as he sat down next to the little Weasley girl, Granger had sat right next to her, and was unknowingly scooting closer to her.

"Stop it Malfoy. She's just…" Malfoy knew exactly what she was going to say. He raised his eyebrows, as if hurrying her. "A bit overloaded at the moment." He smirked, which made her add "With classes." He got a scowl from Granger, and he nearly laughed.

"How many classes do you have, Draco?" he shuddered at the use of his first name. She knew how much that ticked him off. He preferred Malfoy from people he wasn't related to, or that weren't his friends. And if he ever met Lord Voldemort, he would let him call him Draco. But he didn't want to meet the Dark Lord, he scared Draco. "I have eight." She added. Draco decided to return the name favour.

"Eight? How do you manage, Granger? I have six. Not too little, but not too many either." He nearly smirked again, as he knew how much she hated being called her surname.

He heard her loud sigh. "Ok." She said. "I'll call you Malfoy if you don't call me Granger." He almost let out a girly giggle at her little deal, but he agreed. Anything to get her to not call him Draco.

"Deal." Draco extended his hand towards her, leaning over the Weasley girl.

She pulled back her hand, and he watched it slither into her lap. _Like a serpent, _he thought. "No one ever said we had to shake each other!" she looked at him disdainfully, and he took his hand back. "Honestly, Malfoy. You are so thick."

That confused Draco, and must have shown it on his face, because Granger added, "I'm toying with you!" and rolled her eyes. He shot her his best look of disgust, lent away from her, and said, "I'm not thick, Granger."

"Whatever, Draco." He turned around and glared at her.

He tried to talk in his coldest voice, but it was hard to do that to someone you liked. "I thought we had a deal." He snarled.

"So did I. But you called me Granger. Every time one of us doesn't obey the deal, the other gets to disobey as well." She said, a little too smugly for Draco's liking.

"Why did I even bother talking to you?" he asked with a sigh.

"I know your secret." She blurted out. Draco felt himself going red, horror seeping through him. "Your secret about me." Draco wanted to deny it. But she knew. Who told her? He hadn't told anyone, so how did she know. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who told you?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? The way you look at me, that kind of stuff. That's what told me. Actually, Harry thought we were…" she drifted off, and Draco knew exactly what she meant. "It turned out to have a bad ending. He stunned me three days before the train trip, and I woke up a few minutes before we had to get off! We haven't talked to him, Ron and me."

Draco felt a wave of sympathy, and almost said sorry. But the professor of Astronomy had walked in, and they started the first lesson.

The Slytherin Quidditch trials were pretty boring. All of last year's players had gotten in; Crabbe and Goyle as Beaters, Draco as Seeker, and Daphne Greengrass as Keeper. But the Chasers graduated last year, and this year they needed Chasers. Draco was appalled when they were told that Snape had found a first year that was a great Chaser, playing Quidditch with her friends from when she was four, until she came to Hogwarts. So the Chasers were two fifth years, Frankie Literato and Doris Georgian. And, at the first practise, they first year joined them.

Daphne started her start-of-the-Quidditch-season speech, carried down for years from many other Quidditch captains of Slytherin. "And now, I would like to introduce you to our new Chaser, Katniss Formals!" Katniss walked into the Slytherin tent next to the Quidditch pitch. She had been listening to the speech from one side, until she had walked into the tent.

Draco kept up with his homework, his grades stayed best of the boys, and he managed to keep from talking to Granger. They both knew he wanted her, Granger-Hermione knew he liked her, but she didn't like him. He was having a very hard time finding a way to apologise to her about the previous six years. He had stopped calling her a Mudblood, which was a bit of a start.

He had his next run in with her when Potter next talked to her.

"Hermione, we haven't talked in weeks. I trust you know that I meant to stun Ron, not you." Hermione pushed past Potter, and shocked Draco quite a bit when she walked up to him. "What do I do? Malfoy, he thinks… help me. What do I say?" she pleaded. "Please, help me." Draco nodded. He looked up from Hermione at Potter, whose mouth was a gaping hole. Hermione didn't seem to care that everyone was staring at the two of them, or that Weasley was looking evil, scowling at him.

"Um, Hermione? Everyone's staring at us." He hissed, looking around. Everyone had stopped walking, just to watch them.

"Draco?" asked Pansy. "What are you doing with that Mudblood?"

"Don't call her that!" he yelled at her, turning away from Hermione for a split second, to glare at her. "Hermione," he said, turning back towards her. "Nudge past him and say 'but I bet you still think the same about me and Malfoy'. I say things like that. When they get to the person, they start believing you." He looked her right in the eyes, and made sure did the same before he said, "Trust me." To his relief, she nodded. And she gave him another shock.

"Thank you, Malfoy." She said, and she gave him a hug.

"You know, you can call me Draco if you want." He replied.

"Whatever you say, Draco." She said, smiled, and ran off to her next class. He smiled back as she waved to him.

Weasley cornered him while he walked to Potions, and pulled out his wand. "Lay off her." He said.

"She came up to me, Weasley. _She _hugged _me. She _asked _me _for help. I played along with it." Draco said, shrugging. "Not my fault."

"Wait til you hear this curse, Malfoy."

"What? Eat slugs? Apparently, that spell backfires whenever you use it."

"My wand was broken both times that happened, Malfoy."

"Whatever you say, Weasley."

"Petrificus Totalus!" Weasley yelled, and Draco was in a full body-bind. They happened to be in a lonely corridor near the boys' bathroom. Weasley dragged him in there, and pushed him to the middle of the large floor space in the middle of the room.

"Conjunctivitis!" Weasley yelled, and everything went blurry. "Densaugeo!" Draco's teeth grew bigger and bigger, until they could hardly fit inside his mouth. "Furnunculus!"

Draco managed to say "Yuck, Weasley!" before boils started growing all over his bare skin.

"Relashio!" Weasley yelled, and Draco jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand, but Weasley was prepared. "Expelliarmus!" he yelled, and Draco's wand was far out of reach. "Rictusempra!" Draco fell on the floor laughing-he was very ticklish.

"Make it stop, oh, Weasley, make it stop!" he giggled in a girly sort of way. That made him laugh even more, so Weasley started going evil on him.

"Serpensortia!" he said through gritted teeth, and the tickling stopped. Weasley had produced a killer python.

"Weasley," Draco warned. Weasley put away his wand. "Ahh!" he screamed as the python bit into his leg.

"How do I… how do I stop it, Malfoy?" he stuttered.

"Honestly, Weasley." Draco muttered. He slowly backed away from the python, inching closer to his wand. He snatched it up and pointed it at the python. "Finite Incantatem!" He said. Weasley gave him a questioning look. "Stops any spells that are happening."

"Cool." Said Weasley. He pointed his wand at Draco. "Finite Incantatem!" nothing happened.

"What were you trying to do, Weasley?" he asked smugly.

"I was wondering if you were under the Imperius Curse. You know, with Hermione and all."

"Well, epic fail!" he smirked. Draco limped out of the boys' bathroom, and down to Madame Pomfrey, and when she asked what had happened, he told her the whole truth.

"And then he said; I was wondering if you were under the Imperius Curse. You know, with Hermione and all."

"What is it with Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy?"

"She asked me for help with Potter. Everyone thought it was different, though."

"Oh." Said Madame Pomfrey, and she assured she could have him fixed up and ready to get back to classes in two days. His blood loss was a little high, and he had several broken bones. Not to mention the venom from the python, which was treated first, as it was the most deadly. He had had trouble getting to the hospital wing, with the curse that had ruined his eyesight. The worst part of that was that he had to wear glasses for two weeks. They were shaped just like Potter's. He knew he would never forgive Weasley for that.


	4. The Hospital Wing

**I know everyone hates these things on top of the story, but I can't help it. I just wanted to do something I love doing. THANKYOU everyone for reviewing. I absolutely love reviews and reading them so please review. Also, thank you s'moreo1235 for suggesting a Ravenclaw Peeta. ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Hermione lay back down in bed, despite Lavender Brown tugging at her to get up. "No," she moaned. "Tell me how they went later, I'm tired." It was the Quidditch trials for Gryffindor that Saturday. Hermione was very tired though, she was staying in bed with a thumping head ache.

Harry and Ron both made the team. Harry as Seeker, and Ron as Keeper. Ginny was a Chaser, and Dean Thomas was too. Neville had tried out, but his luck on broomsticks wasn't good. He was still lying in a bed in the Hospital Wing the next day. The Beaters were, much to Ginny's disgust (although they were the only people who tried out), Colin Creevey and his best friend, Nick Hardinson. The other two Chasers were Teresa Fribby and George Pattinson. Hermione didn't really care who else was on the team, as long as they could actually fly and catch/throw/hit a ball.

She noticed in Transfiguration that Malfoy had stopped calling her a Mudblood. He seemed to look at her a lot without meaning to, now that Hermione knew his secret. She noticed that he was walking in the hall when Harry confronted her.

"Hermione, we haven't talked in weeks." Hermione noticed that he put emphasis on the word 'weeks'. "I trust you know I meant to stun Ron, not you." _Yes, I know._ She thought. _But stunning Ron is just as bad. _She nudged past him and Ran up to Malfoy. She noticed that everyone was staring their way; every single body had stopped moving to watch the outcome. Hermione alone knew that he would react as though she were a friend.

"What do I do?" she asked him. "Malfoy, he thinks… help me. What do I say?" she looked into his eyes. "Please, help me." Malfoy nodded as if he was in a trance, but snapped out of it by speaking. He started hissing at her.

"Um, Hermione?" he hissed to her, only her. The feeling was strange. He wasn't taunting or teasing her in front of everyone. He was talking to her as if they were alone, alone but friends. Not duelling partners. "Everyone's staring at us." She almost nodded to say it was fine, but didn't.

"Draco?" Hermione whipped her head around to see who it was. It was Pansy Parkinson. "What are you doing with that Mudblood?" Hermione flinched. She hated being called that. She wasn't any less magical for being Muggle-born. If anything, she was gifted. To her surprise, Malfoy defended her. He turned away from her for a second.

"Don't call her that!" he yelled at Pansy. The look she gave him was almost laugh-worthy. It was a mixture of confusion, anger and curiosity. Malfoy turned back to her, and she looked back at him. "Hermione." He said sternly. "Nudge past him and say 'but I bet you still think the same about me and Malfoy'." She nodded, drinking in his advice like Pumpkin Juice. "I say things like that. When they get to the person, they start believing you." He did something as if to say 'look into my eyes and keep doing so', and she stared into his sweet, baby-blue eyes. They were quite pretty, when you looked right into them. "Trust me." The weird thing was that she _did _trust him. She trusted him a lot. She nodded. She did something that made Harry and Ron gasp. She felt like the rest of the people did as well. Hermione hugged him.

"Thank you, Malfoy." She said after she pulled away from him.

"You know, you can call me Draco if you want." He said, and she smiled.

"Whatever you say, Draco." And he smiled back. She rushed off to Potions quickly, to avoid having to speak to Harry or Ron. She nearly collapsed in fits of giggles and uncontrollable laughter, but managed to compose herself. The shocked faces surrounding them were horrendous.

She didn't see Draco in Potions; though she was one hundred per cent sure he took it. Ron hadn't been there either, and she sensed trouble. At lunch, Ron was fine and eating as much as usual. He was just a bit shaken up. Harry had moved halfway up the table, closer to them. He was chatting to Dean and Seamus, and they looked her way a few times. Malfoy, however, was not even at lunch. She asked Ron about it, but he had claimed he had no clue. "It's just… you both weren't at Potions class today, and this morning… I didn't know where you were, so I went to him for help. He's the plotting genius." Ron nodded.

Hermione took herself to the Hospital Wing during her only free period after lunch. She had so many classes that she only had one free period-it was essential. "Who do you want to see today, Miss Granger?"

"Draco Malfoy." She answered confidently, but when Madame Pomfrey showed her where he was, she whimpered at the sight of him. His leg had a bandage around his left leg, but it was stained with blood. His teeth were the size of a Beaver's, and boils were all over his skin. "Draco!" she cried as she rushed to his side.

"I had to treat his leg first, but there were many other students with injuries that couldn't wait much longer."

"Draco," Hermione repeated. "Are you alright?" Nothing. "He isn't…?" Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

"It's just a sleeping potion. He should wake in…" she checked her watch. "Two minutes." Hermione nodded, prepared to wait. Besides, he would be thrilled to wake with her at his side.

"Poor Draco." She sighed. "Did he say who did it?" she asked Madame Pomfrey, who nodded.

"Mr Malfoy here has taken quite a beating." She said. "Ronald Weasley put him in a full body-bind, and then he cursed Mr Malfoy quite a few times. He made a killer python that bit into his leg, you know. His leg was scary when he first came." Draco groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hermione!" he gasped. "It was Weasley. You can't trust him anymore. He-!"

"Shh, Draco." Hermione said, stroking his hair. "I know, but the most important thing is that you're okay." She was sure that if the time was different, under different circumstances, he would have fainted. She smiled at him, and he tried to smile, but it resulted in a cry from Draco, and Hermione clutched his arm and held on.

She went to dinner to get Draco something to eat, but went to the common room first to grab her jumper. She was just leaving when she heard someone whisper "Petrificus Totalus!" And dropped to the ground in her own full body-bind. "Get her!" whispered the same voice, and she realised that it was Ron. She wanted to know what was going on. Harry came into her view. Dean and Seamus followed, and the three of them carried her into the boys' dormitory, where Ron was already waiting. Dean and Seamus rocked her into a standing position, before Ron said "Relashio." She was about to move when Harry's wand met her chin. It distracted her for a millisecond, but the millisecond Seamus needed to slip a rope around her hands.

"What is going on?" she asked. That must have been their cue, because Harry and Ron started firing curses at her. Dean and Seamus pulled out their wands and levitated her after two minutes of straight curses and harmful things like kicks to her leg. One was a silencing charm, so her screams were invisible. Dean and Seamus had not pulled out their wands to curse her. They levitated her and used magic to send her to the Hospital Wing, with a note saying all four of them had found her on the ground in one of the corridors.

Because she was silenced, Hermione couldn't tell Madame Pomfrey the truth. She was put in a bed beside Draco, and Madame Pomfrey put Hermione's bed-side table on the other side of her bed, so she could move the beds closer together. Draco reached out for her hand, and Hermione took it. They looked at each other, holding hands, for a while. They only stopped when Madame Pomfrey realised that they couldn't fall asleep on their own, and gave them each a sleeping potion.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Said Draco sleepily. Hermione smiled to return the favour, with the same sleepy feeling she knew Draco had. She also knew that in her sleeping potion was the remedy for the silencing charm, and that she could say good morning to Draco properly when they woke.

"Hermione?" Draco asked sleepily. She opened her eyes, to see Draco's face watching her like a hawk.

"Morning Draco." She said, and yawned. She saw Draco's cheeky smile and frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Your teeth. They look funny when you yawn."

"You can't say anything! Yours are just as bad." She said, and giggled. Draco's face turned serious.

"Who did it?" he asked. "It was Weasley." He said, before she could say anything. "And Thomas, Finnigan and Potter." Hermione just nodded. "How did they do it? I bet you didn't go down without a fight."

"I did." Hermione said sadly. Draco put on his fabulous shocked face. "I had just put my jumper on, when I heard someone whisper Petrificus Totalus. Then I was on my back and Dean and Seamus carried me up to the boys' dorm, Harry did too." She crinkled her nose in disgust. "They are so _messy_!" she could tell Draco was holding in a laugh. "They stood me up and Ron released me, but before I could move, Harry's wand was under my chin. That second of distraction was all they needed. My arms were tied together before I could do anything. Then I asked what was going on." Hermione sighed. "It was their cue to curse me. It _hurt. _And it still does a bit, even with the pain relief tablets." Draco reached his hand out to the other side of his bed, and his hand came back with a pair of round glasses.

"Where did you get Harry's glasses?" She asked in confusion.

"They're mine. Weasley did a pretty effective job with an eyesight curse, everything's blurry. Even you, sadly." Draco placed the glasses over his eyes. "Oh, geez. You looked so much less hurt when you were blurry!" he exclaimed. He reached a hand out to touch Hermione's face. "Are you okay?" he asked. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. But she felt something inside her head. Something was coming. She had to warn Draco. She looked at him and couldn't help herself. She giggled for at least three minutes straight. Draco chuckled a few times during those minutes, trying to shut her up. Finally, Hermione stopped, going all serious.

"Draco," she said sternly. "Something's going to happen any minute now. I don't know what, but I just know." She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. "Trust me." Draco nodded, and he grabbed her, pulling her and her bed as close as possible. They held each other's arms in a brace, but they did not expect what came.

Madame Pomfrey had many children limping into the Hospital Wing. All the students had been bashed on some body part, by what had to be something large. There were groans and moans, and all the beds were filled. But there was one more student that needed a bed. Draco and Hermione both knew what that meant. They shook their heads as if to say 'don't pick us, please don't pick us'. But Madame Pomfrey said that because they were older, they had to do it. Hermione reluctantly got into Draco's bed, and he made space for her. Madame Pomfrey moved her bed away from them, putting the bed-side table where it was originally.

Hermione and Draco grabbed each other and screamed as a giant's hammer smashed the wall behind them, and it took another swing.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled back.

The giant had split their bed in half, one of them on either side.


	5. Dark Giants And Dark Lords

**I know everyone hates these things on top of the story, but I can't help it. I just wanted to do something I love doing. THANKYOU everyone for reviewing. I can't believe it! This story has been up for a few days, and it has 292 views at least! I absolutely love reviews and reading them so please review. Also, thank you s'moreo1235 for suggesting a Ravenclaw Peeta. ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

Draco had had it hard, according to Madame Pomfrey. His leg still hurt, even though Madame Pomfrey had treated it with much care and magical healing objects, potions and any other helpful things. He groaned after he woke, and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Hermione. "Hermione!" he exclaimed, but sleepily. "It was Weasley. You can't trust him anymore. He-!" but Hermione stopped him. She stroked his hair, her soft touch as precious as gold, as she spoke. "Shh, Draco. I know," Draco lost any tension he had as her hand went from his hair to around the side of his face, then back to his hair. "But the most important thing is that you're okay." She smiled at him, and Draco tried to do the same. But his teeth bit his lip, and he cried out in pain. Hermione clutched his arm. Then she left for dinner, promising to get him something sweet.

He waited, but she came early. And not the way he would've expected, either. She was floating towards Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey grabbed a note that was lying on top of her. Draco knew better than to put on his glasses to see her properly, because Madame Pomfrey was whimpering. She left the not next to Draco, so he could see. It was written in Potter's handwriting.

_Madame Pomfrey._

_This is Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Harry Potter. We found Hermione in a corridor near the Slytherin common room. She has been cursed, no doubt. We think she might be bound, and is badly injured. We do believe she has been put under a silencing charm, and a very powerful one at that. Please help her._

_From Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus. _

_P. S. We do not know who did it. _

_Liars, _Draco thought. Madame Pomfrey laid Hermione in a bed next to him, and she moved the  
bed-side table to the other side of Hermione's bed and pushed it closer to him. He reached forwards for her hand, and she slowly took it. They just stared at each other for a couple of hours, and then Madame Pomfrey gave them each a sleeping potion, Hermione's with the addition of a silencing remedy.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He said. She smiled at him in return, and Draco knew it meant goodnight.

He drank from his small goblet, and lay back. He felt himself drown in the word of dreams.

He was walking through Hogsmeade with Hermione. Weasley and Potter were hanging out by themselves. Hermione ordered a Butterbeer with Draco, and he ordered one too. They laughed, joked and talked together. Hermione got a bit of froth on her nose, and they laughed for a while, until Draco got a bit too, and that kick-started their laughing.

It was a nice dream, but it made Draco want it as well. He wanted to do that with Hermione. He realised that she would have to see his glasses, and he thought about how ridiculous he must've looked in them, and didn't want to wear them again. But he wanted to see Hermione properly.

He looked at her sleeping for a few minutes, and then he tried to wake her. "Hermione?" he asked, still sleepy from the potion.

"Morning Draco." She said with a yawn, and Draco couldn't help smiling cheekily. "What's so funny?" she asked, curiously.

"Your teeth." He replied. "They look funny when you yawn."

"You can't say anything!" she protested. "Yours are just as bad." She giggled when she finished speaking. Draco decided to get serious with her.

"Who did it?" he spoke again before she could answer. "It was Weasley." He said, wanting her to nod. "And Thomas, Finnigan." He almost said the last name smugly. "And Potter." Hermione gave him a satisfying nod. "How did they do it? I bet you didn't go down without a fight." Hermione shocked him.

"I did." She said, her smile falling off her face. Draco was so shocked, he nearly said no in an annoying way, but didn't. "I had just put my jumper on, when I heard someone whisper Petrificus Totalus. Then I was on my back and Dean and Seamus carried me up to the boys' dorm, Harry did too." She paused to crinkle her nose in disgust. "They are so _messy." _ Draco held in a laugh, and hoped Hermione hadn't noticed. "They stood me up and Ron released me, but before I could move, Harry's wand was under my chin. That second of distraction was all they needed. My arms were tied together before I could do anything. Then I asked what was going on." She sighed, as if she were putting up with toddlers fighting. "It was their cue to curse me. It _hurt. _And it still does a bit, even with the pain relief tablets." Draco did not remember any pain relief tablets, but he had probably had them while he was asleep. He decided that he needed to get a proper look at Hermione, and grasped his glasses.

"Where did you get Harry's glasses?" she asked, clearly confused.

"They're mine." He said with a sigh. "Weasley did a pretty effective job with an eyesight curse, everything's blurry." He put his glasses on and nearly shrieked. Hermione had cuts and boils all over her face, and Draco had to remind himself that he had boils on his face too. Draco was worried for her, though. "Are you okay?" he asked, reaching to touch her delicate face and stroked her cheek, before bringing his hand back to himself. She nodded and closed her eyes, deep in thought. She opened them again after a couple of minutes, and looked over at Draco, then giggled for what was only three minutes, but seemed like an hour. Draco kept on trying to make her stop, but her resistance to stop made him chuckle himself a few times. When Hermione stopped, she went all serious, like she had always been with him the past years.

"Draco, something's going to happen any minute now. I don't know what, but I just know." They looked into each other's eyes, and she continued. "Trust me." He grabbed her, wanting a close hug, pulling her and her bed as close as possible. Hermione grabbed his arms back, and they braced.

Students started limping and crying, falling into beds. All of the students had a bed except one. Draco knew what this meant, and so did Hermione. No matter how much they shook their heads, Madame Pomfrey made Hermione get into Draco's bed. She said something about them being older, and rubbish like that.

Hermione grabbed Draco and pulled him close, and they both screamed. A giant's hammer destroyed the wall behind them. It swung again, and the bed broke in half, as Draco and Hermione let go of each other. He heard Hermione call his name, and he called back. "Hermione!" he called. He scrambled forwards towards her as soon as the giant's hammer left the ground. Hermione screamed as the giant picked her up, and then he threw her out one of the tall windows, through drawn curtains and everything. "No!" Draco yelled. He got up and ran as fast as he could (which wasn't very fast, since he had a half-healed leg) towards the entrance to the Hospital Wing. He ran out the front doors, despite the teachers ordering everyone to go back to their common rooms. Professor McGonagall stopped him just outside the doors.

"Mr Malfoy," she said sternly. "You need to get back to the Slytherin-oh dear," she said, looking at him properly. "Why have you come from the Hospital Wing?"

"There's a giant in there. I must go past. She's… she's…"

"Who's what? Why have you taken Mr Potter's glasses?"

"I need them, and they're not Potter's. They're mine from the Hospital Wing. I got hit by many curses, and an eyesight curse was among them."

"Oh dear. And who's what?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger is out there. She-the giant threw her out there, and she's hurt."

"Well, that is out of your hands, Mr Malfoy. I shall get Professor Snape to find her. Until-."

"No!" Draco yelled. "No! I-please. Just let me get her. She'll be expecting me."

"I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy."

"Stop it!" he ran past her and into the forbidden forest, where he found her after a few minutes of walking around.

"Hermione," he said, almost in tears, she lay on the grass unconscious. She had a new cut, bleeding fresh blood, on her left leg. A man walked out from some shadows.

"Draco," said Voldemort. "Come, she is a weak Mudblood. That cut will kill her in an hour's time."

"No." Draco said. "She's-I love her." The Dark Lord's mouth dropped open, and Bellatrix Lestrange, his father, and some other Death Eaters came after Voldemort, from the same shadows.

"You ignorant little worm!" The Dark Lord yelled at him. "Crucio!" And that's when the real pain H


	6. The Cruciatus Curse

**I know everyone hates these things on top of the story, but I can't help it. I just wanted to do something I love doing. THANKYOU everyone for reviewing. I can't believe it! This story has been up for a week, and it has at least 457 views! I absolutely love reviews and reading them so please review. Also, thank you s'moreo1235 for suggesting a Ravenclaw Peeta. ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

"Draco!" Hermione cried again, though not loud enough to reach his ears. Many students were screaming, and she added hers to the mix when the giant picked her up. Her scream was the loudest. She looked down and saw Draco scrambling towards the giant, until the giant threw her. The force pushed her through the curtains, ripping two of them, and straight through a window. A bit of glass sliced open her left leg and she pulled it out, which took up all her energy. She landed in a clearing, a small clearing where she knew Aragog used to live. She groaned a few times, and then passed out.

She woke an hour later to the sound of screams. But not just any screams, Draco's screams. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over to the direction that the screams were coming from. But she didn't just see Draco. She saw Lord Voldemort and some Death Eaters. He had put the Cruciatus curse on Draco, and he was writhing and turning and wriggling about on the dirty grass. She inched herself into a sitting position, but no one noticed. Bellatrix Lestrange was grinning. Hermione never understood how she could like seeing people being tortured. She quietly stood and pulled out her wand, but Lucius Malfoy noticed that time.

"Expelliarmus!" he hissed, his wand pointed at hers. Her wand flew towards Lucius, and he caught it. Hermione could feel another curse, but didn't have much energy, so she cringed. Lucius copied Voldemort's move. "Crucio!" he hissed, and Hermione fell to the ground, acting just as Draco was. Her screams magnified until they were as loud as Draco's. He reached for her hand like he had done in the Hospital Wing, but Hermione's wriggling was the only thing that brought her close enough to grab Draco's hand. Hermione saw Lucius nod at Voldemort, and they both stopped their spells. Draco and Hermione breathed heavily, hand in hand.

"Are you," Draco asked, through deep breaths. "Are you okay?" Hermione nodded, unable to speak. She breathed one more time, before Bellatrix kicked her face. She gasped for air.

"Filthy Mudblood," she muttered. "Can I kill her?" she asked, turning to Voldemort.

"No," said Voldemort. "We will keep her, Draco as well. Who will carry who?"

"I," decided Lucius. "Will carry the Mudblood, so Bella doesn't have to." Bellatrix gave him a thankful grin, and picked Draco up. Lucius picked Hermione up the same way Ron had, but it made her feel cold, not warm. Bellatrix had to pry their hands apart. "Honestly, Draco." Lucius said in disgust. "A Mudblood?" Not to Hermione's surprise, she heard the movements of Draco nodding.

"She's brilliant, father." He said quietly.

"How did you get Potter's glasses?" Bellatrix asked innocently, a large grin on her face.

"They aren't Potters." Draco sighed. "Weasley gave me a curse that ruined my eyesight. They're the only glasses the Hospital Wing had." Bellatrix nodded.

"How did you both get so beaten up?" Lucius asked.

"Weasley cornered me and put me in a full body-bind, dragged me into the bathrooms and cursed me. He even conjured a killer python that bit into my leg." Draco said sadly. "It hurt." Lucius nodded sadly.

"What about the Mudblood?" he said, looking down at Hermione, then across at Draco.

"I can answer myself." Hermione said in a small voice. Lucius raised his eyebrows at her. "It was Harry, Ron, and two of their friends. I put my jumper on, when Ron put me in a full body-bind. He's really good at it. The carried me into their messy dorm and stood me up. They released me, but Harry already had his wand under my chin. They bound my hands together and cursed me. Then they sent me to the Hospital Wing, saying they found me in a corridor. All because I asked Draco for some help." She sighed when she finished.

"How unfortunate." Lucius remarked.

Ooo

Hermione was bound to a chair next to Draco. He looked at her, worry warping his features. She looked back at him with what she thought was equal worry. She had played a giant chess game that had almost killed Ron, been petrified by a Basilisk, almost got murdered by a Werewolf, almost got burnt to cinders by a dragon, almost been killed by a Death Eater, had Ron nearly ripped from her grasp, and had watched Harry almost die countless times. But nothing was as bad as being in the presence of Lord Voldemort. It was like darkness had overtaken her, like it had her as its prisoner. She had to remind herself that the darkness (Voldemort) _did _have her prisoner. Draco edged his chair closer to hers, and grabbed her hand again. He had pleaded with his dad, and he gave in after half an hour, and healed Hermione's gash. Voldemort had insisted that all their other injuries were cleared up, and Draco looked as good as new. He had said the same thing about her, and she had flushed bright red, but was unable to hide it.

"Draco," she said. "I don't like this."

"I know, I know." He replied. "I don't either."

"Since we're about to die, I guess I should tell you something." Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes. "You have a sister." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Ginny was adopted by the Weasleys, but they never knew that it was your dad in disguise that dropped her off at your house, because she was born with red hair, not blond." Draco looked shocked. "I just found out this summer." She added. Draco nodded slowly.

"We won't die. Not today, tonight, tomorrow or any other day while we're with Voldemort." He said, squeezing her hand. He did his eye thing, and Hermione found herself staring into his sweet eyes. "Trust me." She nodded, and the door burst open.

"Let go of her!" screeched Bellatrix. "Draco, let go!" Draco shook his head, and grasped Hermione's hand so tight, she thought it might fall off.

"No." He said. "I love her." Hermione flushed.

"Draco," she said, tugging at him. He whipped his head around to face her. "Just let go. It'll be better if you do. Less pain." She looked at him pleadingly. "Less pain." She repeated. He nodded and released her hand.

"I would've liked to kill you," said Bellatrix, walking up to Hermione. "But the Dark Lord says not. It's down to one curse," she grinned. "Each."

"No!" Hermione protested. "Just me. Don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt him. I'll take his curse. Please. Just don't hurt him."

"No, Hermione. I'll take both. Bellatrix, I want both. I want both."

"No, Draco. You can't!"

"I can! I will!" Hermione could feel Bellatrix watching them bicker, and turned to face her.

"What babies." She muttered. "Star-crossed lovers, are we?" she smirked. "Well, the Dark Lord will want to hear this!"

"Voldemort." Hermione corrected. "His name is Voldemort."

"How dare you speak his name! You filthy Mudblood!"

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Draco said, and both girls turned to face him. He looked at Hermione. "You said that in Diagon Alley, before our second year."

"Yes," Hermione breathed. "Yes, I did. And actually, his name isn't Voldemort. It's Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's an anagram for I am Lord Voldemort."

"Shut your mouth, you filthy little Mudblood!"

"Don't call her that!" Draco yelled. "Please."

"Crucio!" screeched Bellatrix. Draco screamed and moved about in his chair. It fell on his side, and he still writhed around. Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room.

"I thought I heard some yelling." She said, but then she noticed Draco. "Draco!" she screeched. She ran to his side, and yelled herself. "Bella! Stop it Bella!" Bellatrix stopped the curse. She turned to Hermione, and Hermione cringed.

"Crucio!" she yelled, and the pain transferred to her. She screamed and screamed. She could hardly hear Narcissa.

"Draco, are you ok?" she asked, stroking his hair the way Hermione had. She untied him and held him close. Draco struggled, and Hermione watched his lips move, and she knew he told her to make Bellatrix stop. Narcissa shook Bellatrix, pleading for her to stop, and Hermione closed her eyes. She let out one more scream, then the pain stopped. She breathed heavily, and Draco reached for her, but she couldn't move. It was a lot longer than last time, the effects worse. Then she did something she thought she would never do in front of a Death Eater, Draco or his family-she cried. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she sobbed and sobbed. Draco grabbed her and pulled her close, her head leaning on his chest. She felt one of his own tears wet a spot on her hair. Then another, and another, until he was sobbing as much as she was.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "For everything. For today, for the past week. The past six years."

And that time, Hermione knew it was real.


	7. Curses Cause Tears

**I know everyone hates these things on top of the story, but I can't help it. I just wanted to do something I love doing. THANKYOU everyone for reviewing. I can't believe it! This story has been up for a week, and it has at least 460 views! I absolutely love reviews and reading them so please review. Also, thank you s'moreo1235 for suggesting a Ravenclaw Peeta. ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

Draco was squirming around on the dirty grass, with Hermione unconscious three arm lengths away. He screamed and screamed, until he thought he couldn't scream anymore. But he still heard screams, female screams. He was shocked when he looked over and saw that Hermione was doing exactly what he was. But he was more shocked that his father was the one cursing her. He reached for her hand, and she wriggled towards it, grabbing it a few seconds before both curses finished. Relief flooded throughout Draco's body.

"Are you," he asked. "Are you okay?" Hermione nodded, and Draco guessed that she couldn't talk.

He winced as Bellatrix kicked Hermione's pretty little face. "Filthy Mudblood," she looked at Voldemort. "Can I kill her?" Draco went very tense, hoping and praying for Hermione's life.

"No," Voldemort said, and Draco breathed. He realised that he had held his breath the entire time, and needed a breath, since Voldemort had taken at least thirty seconds to answer. "We will keep her, Draco as well." Voldemort then walked towards Draco and Hermione, and Draco watched as he looked, in disgust, at them holding hands. "Who will carry who?" he asked blankly.

"I will carry the Mudblood," said Draco's father, and he almost whimpered at the use of the name he had said himself so many times. "So Bella doesn't have to." He added. Bellatrix walked a few steps from Hermione to him, bent down, and picked up his limp body. She was cold to the touch, and Draco shut his eyes tightly. He heard Bellatrix whisper 'coward' in his ear. She took one hand from under him to pry their hands apart. She nearly dropped Draco in the process, but she managed to keep him in her grasp. Draco saw that Lucius was holding Hermione too tightly, but he must have seen him looking, and held her with less pressure.

"Honestly, Draco." He said, looking disdainfully at Hermione, who's eyes were shut, just as his had been before Bellatrix had pried them apart. "A Mudblood?" he looked over at Draco.

"She's brilliant, father." He said firmly, but quietly. He looked at Bellatrix.

"How did you get Potter's glasses?" she asked, and he explained.

"How did you both get so beaten up?" his father asked, and he explained. "And the Mudblood?" Draco winced, not wanting to tell that awful story, but Hermione pointed out that she could speak for herself, and explained. Draco lifted a hand and adjusted his glasses.

"How unfortunate." His father said, and they were quiet for the rest of the trip.

Ooo

They were bound in matching chairs, next to each other. Draco looked over at Hermione, and she looked back with equal worry to what he felt, and what probably showed on his face. Voldemort had insisted that they were fixed up, and Draco had insisted that Hermione's leg was fixed a few minutes before then. He had told Hermione that she looked as good as new, and she had flushed. Draco edged his chair closer to hers, and took her hand in hers.

"Draco," she said, finally speaking. "I don't like this."

"I know, I know. I don't either." He replied sadly. Tears started forming in Hermione's eyes.

"Since we're about to die, I guess I should tell you something." She said. "You have a sister." Draco was shocked. He was sure he didn't have a sister, he would have known, but Hermione continued, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Ginny was adopted by the Weasleys, but they never knew that it was your dad in disguise that dropped her off at their house, because she was born with red hair," another tear fell. "Not blond. I just found out this summer." Draco's eyesight started going blurry, but he had his glasses on. He realised that he was going to cry in front of Hermione, but he didn't care. They had been through enough together to really care in they cried. He nodded slowly.

"We won't die." He said reassuringly. "Not today, tonight, tomorrow or any other day while we're with Voldemort." He squeezed her hand and made her look into his eyes, as he looked into her beautiful brown ones. "Trust me." She nodded, but the door burst wide open. They both turned to look at Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Let go of her!" she screeched. "Draco, let go!" But he shook his head.

"No." he protested. "I love her." He squeezed her hand again, and looked at her lovingly, and she flushed again. But she tugged his hand.

"Draco, just let go. It'll be better if you do. Less pain." He looked at her, the two words acting like pain relief. "Less pain." She repeated. He nodded, and released her.

Bellatrix walked over to Hermione. "I would've liked to kill you, but the Dark Lord says not. It's down to one curse," She grinned, Draco knowing she would put the Cruciatus curse on her, show off her pain in front of him. But then she spoke again. "Each." Before Draco could protest, Hermione did.

"No!" she said. "Just me. Don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt him. I'll take his curse. Please. Just don't hurt him."

"No, Hermione." He said sternly, and then looked at Bellatrix. "I'll take both. Bellatrix, I want both. I want both."

"No, Draco. You can't!" Hermione yelled.

"I can!" he yelled, and then he spoke softly. "I will!" Hermione turned to face Bellatrix.

"What babies." He heard her mutter. "Star-crossed lovers, are we?" she said, a smirk on her face. "Well, the Dark Lord will want to hear this!"

"Voldemort." Hermione corrected, and Draco almost smiled with glee. "His name is Voldemort."

"How dare you speak his name!" Bellatrix hissed. "You filthy Mudblood!" Draco winced again.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Draco heard, then realised he said it. He looked over at Hermione. "You said that in Diagon Alley, before our second year." He added.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Yes, I did. And actually," she said, turning to face Bellatrix. "His name isn't Voldemort. It's Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's an anagram for I am Lord Voldemort."

Bellatrix looked fit to burst. "Shut your mouth, you filthy Mudblood!"

"Don't call her that!" Draco pleaded. "Please." Bellatrix didn't seem to care for his pleads, instead, she punished him.

"Crucio!" she screeched, and Draco started writhing from the pain. His chair knocked over, and he still squirmed about. Narcissa walked into the room.

"Mum," Draco murmured.

"I thought I heard some yelling." She said, in a civilised way, obviously having not noticed her son screaming and wriggling around, but she noticed within a second. "Draco!" he heard, as his mother rushed to his aid. "Bella!" she screamed. "Stop it Bella!" Bellatrix finally stopped the curse, but she turned straight to Hermione and did the same. "Draco, are you okay?" his mother asked, stroking his hair the way Hermione had. He felt her watching as she screamed and squirmed. He nodded. She unbound him, and held him close to her, but he struggled trying to speak.

"Hermione." He said. "Please, tell her to stop hurting Hermione." He watched as his mother shook Bellatrix, begging her to stop, but he couldn't hear her. All he could hear was her screams. Bellatrix stopped the curse. She started crying, and Draco crawled towards her, and pulled her close. She dug her head into his chest and cried. Her tears made him want to cry. One tear dropped onto her hair as he nestled his head into it. He let another one fall, and kept doing so. After thirty seconds, he was sobbing as much as she was.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "For everything. For today, for the past week." He made a loud crying noise. "For the past six years." Hermione nodded into his chest, rubbing it in a reassuring way.

Mother took them to father, Hermione clutching his arm, her head on his shoulder. Draco had put his head on hers and his arm around her, transforming their position into a hug. Hermione hugged his side, and he hugged hers.

Father wasn't happy to see them like that, but neither Draco nor Hermione cared. Draco didn't pay much attention, but he was happy when they were sent to a room in the Riddle Mansion, a large one with two double beds, a grand chandelier and a big fireplace, one they could keep very warm beside. But he never expected that they would both be sleeping in the same bed, Bellatrix Lestrange sleeping in the other bed, to keep an eye on them.


	8. Water

**Sorry this took a little bit longer than usual to update. I was busy. But, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to s'moreo1235 for suggesting a Ravenclaw Peeta, I AM finding a spot for him. PLEASE review, it means a lot. And, as usual, ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

Hermione clutched Draco, and as they walked it turned into a hug. Hermione didn't really know _why _she was so comfortable with Draco, why she had dug her head into him, why she cried into his chest. She didn't know why she held his hand, but it made her feel safe. Draco's father wasn't very happy to see her clinging to him, but she didn't care, and Draco didn't either. They were sent to a large room that was very warming; a sofa in one corner, a large fireplace, twin double beds and a huge chandelier.

Bellatrix came in and announced that they were to sleep in one of the beds, as she would be taking the other one to "keep an eye on them", as she called it. Of course, Draco and Hermione were horrified.

"Come on," she had said. "One half each." After a while of debating, Draco finally agreed with Bellatrix, Hermione having said nothing. Hermione and Draco slept fully clothed in silk pyjamas. They had been asleep for a few hours, before Hermione heard someone whisper Petrificus Totalus.

"Draco," whispered a voice. Hermione turned around to look at Bellatrix, since she was on her side of the bed. Bellatrix was in a full body-bind, but still asleep. The voice came from Draco's side. "Draco," it repeated. "Let's go."

"Ok," Draco replied. "But Pansy, Hermione must come too." Pansy sighed, but agreed.

Ooo

"How did you find us?" Hermione whispered as they edged closer to the clearing where herself and Draco had been tortured.

"I followed the blood trail." Pansy answered, whispering like Hermione. Hermione shuddered, knowing it was her blood. "This way," she directed, pointing to their left. After a few more minutes of walking, they found themselves at the grand front doors of Hogwarts. To Hermione, the front doors were the grandest of everything in the castle, except the great hall.

"Where have you been?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I could imagine Miss Parkinson and Mr Malfoy leaving the castle for the forbidden forest, but Miss Granger?"

"I was-the giant threw me out there. Draco came to find me." Hermione replied. She looked at Draco, trying to tell him to finish the story. He got the gist of it and spoke.

"I was just walking up to her when… when Voldemort came." Draco said, still looking at Hermione. He turned back to Professor McGonagall. "He punished me for trying to help her, and when she tried to help me, she was punished as well. He and the Death Eaters took us to the Riddle mansion, and they… tortured us. Then they made us sleep in the same bed, most unsanitary, in my opinion." Draco took a deep breath. "Then Pansy was there." Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Ok, Mr Malfoy. You and Miss Parkinson can go back to the Slytherin common room. As for you, Miss Granger, there's something you'll want to see." Draco and Pansy walked off, and the professor took Hermione to the Hospital Wing. The entire Gryffindor house was there, first years horrified, as were all the other grades, except the seventh-years, who were crying. Tears were streaming down their faces, and some were making loud noises. Hermione approached the group, and wished she hadn't. Sitting in hospital bed was Seamus Finnigan. His dead body lay there. Ron told her that the giant had knocked his skull in.

"No," she whispered. It wasn't fair. Seamus didn't deserve that; he was a really nice boy. He had no marks of cuts or bruises, just a little bit of black that he hadn't been able to get out of his hair after one of his potions had done what they always did; blow up, and, of course, a knocked-in skull. But this time she didn't want to hug Ron, to rest her head on his shoulder. She wanted Draco. She couldn't stand the sight of Seamus. She ran away in tears. She ran all the way down to the dungeons, to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. She had overheard Draco whisper on the way back from Riddle mansion what the Slytherin password was, in case she ever needed him while he was in there.

"Password," growled the ugly portrait at the entrance. Hermione didn't want to say it.

"Mu-mudblood." She said, and the portrait let her in.

She heard people whisper among themselves as she walked through their common room.

"What's _she _doing in here?"

"How did she know the password?"

"Bet she had trouble saying it! She's a Mudblood herself!"

After that comment, Draco turned around in his spot on the shiny green sofa. He stood, and walked over to her. They walked outside the common room, and Hermione grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. "What is it?" he asked her.

"The giant… it…killed…" Hermione couldn't say anymore. He squeezed her, then demanded that she take him to see the victim. She took him to the Hospital Wing, letting go of him just before they entered. She walked up to the group. They turned around to see who was approaching, and a wave of "what is he doing here?"s rang around the room. A few people scowled at her for bringing Draco, but most were scowling at him. Draco explained for her.

"I forced her too. She didn't want to bring me," he said honestly. "But I made her." Hermione nodded sadly. She hadn't wanted to take Draco, but he blackmailed her, and raised eyebrows told her to say so.

"He blackmailed me," she said in a small voice. "He saw me crying, and…" Hermione trailed off. She rubbed her eyes, but more tears came. She had told Draco that she was going to run and cling to Ron, but promised him she didn't mean to. So she did what she said, and thankfully, everyone believed that it was genuine. When Draco pulled at her, she scowled, until he blackmailed her again.

"Fine!" she said, pretending to be grumpy. She stomped off with him, but hugged him as soon as they were out of the Gryffindors' line of sight. She was just thinking that they might be able to finish the year without any drama, now that she wasn't friends with Harry anymore, when he came running round the corner.

Hermione never knew that he knew the spell that left his lips and wand tip. She had read it in a book, but never expected Harry to know it. It was a spell that was meant to be used for objects, to conceal them, but not on people. It concealed the object in a ball of water, which could be opened only by the wand that concealed it. "Aquaticasel!" Hermione and Draco were in a ball of water. Hermione was glad that other balls cast by the same wand could be moved into bigger ones. Harry could transport food and water in for them, but Hermione had a feeling he was going to let them starve.

"Harry!" she screamed, but she couldn't be heard over the water. She remembered another spell, one that would only work if a human _was _in a ball of water. "No!" but Harry cast the spell. Hermione saw his lips say "Rocaterus!" and ropes made of water wrapped themselves around Draco and Hermione. But Harry had flicked his wand too much, and the ropes tied them together, not tied up with different ropes. "Harry!" she screamed. Harry had a nasty grin on his face. He opened up his book bag and pulled out a piece of parchment, where he must have previously written a note. He held it up. In his neat handwriting was;

_Hermione: That's for going out with Malfoy.  
Malfoy: Lay off her or you're dead._

Hermione was itching to say that Draco couldn't lay off her-they were tied together in a ball of water-but she knew Harry wouldn't be able to hear and didn't. She felt Draco tugging on the ropes, anger so red-hot it might have been able to burn the water, if that was even possible. He managed to get one hand free, but not the arm. He did a hand-flick thing and muttered something. In thirty seconds, their wands were in his hand. He shuffled around a bit and passed Hermione her wand.

"The spell is Rocatsura." He said. "And you move like this." Draco flicked, swished, and flicked his wand. "Just put them together." Hermione nodded. "Rocatsura!" he said, and a few of the ropes broke. "Only both of us at once can break them." He said, as those few ropes grew back. "One, two, three!" he counted.

"Rocatsura!" they said in unison. All the ropes broke. They did it again, hoping that the ball would break. "Rocatsura!" but nothing happened. Draco reached out a hand to the ball's walls. His hand went right through the water, even out the other side, but he instantly pulled it back with a scream.

"It... it… _burned _me." He stuttered. Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed.


	9. The Escape Artists

**I finally found a cover for The Extra Malfoy! I'm going to edit it, but that's the main part of it. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please review, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to s'moreo1235 for suggesting a Ravenclaw Peeta! ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

Draco debated with Bellatrix for a while, but finally agreed when she drew her wand. He and Hermione slept fully covered in clothing. He heard Pansy whisper a spell, and Bellatrix was in a full body-bind. He convinced her to take Hermione too, and she took them both back to Hogwarts, but when Hermione asked how she found them, he wasn't expecting her answer. He shuddered when she said she followed the blood trail; he never knew Hermione had lost that much blood.

They were stopped by McGonagall, but they managed to get past her, well, Draco did. Hermione and he told their story, then he and Pansy were excused. McGonagall took Hermione somewhere, and he went back to the Slytherin common room. He had told Hermione the password so that if something happened while he was in there, she could let him know.

He sat on the couch, watching the fire. After ten minutes, he heard people whispering "Mudblood" and "how did she get in". Draco turned, and Hermione was a few feet from him, tears streaming down her face. He walked up to her as if she was a friend, who he guessed she was, and exited the common room with her. As soon as they were out, she pulled him close.

"What is it?" he whispered in her ear. She couldn't say much, so he demanded she took him to the scene. It was a long debate; he ended up blackmailing her. So she took him; Finnigan was dead. There wasn't much commotion there; some scowls shot his way, but nothing much else. Hermione had told him she was going to go to Weasley, to make the scene look more real. They told the Gryffindors that he blackmailed her, which was true. He wanted to change out of his free clothes, into his school robes. He tried to get her off Weasley, and ended up blackmailing her into it.

"I'll," he had said, and Hermione had nodded grumbled something that sounded like fine, and let go of Weasley. They walked out into a corridor, but Potter came running and did something Draco was sure was unforgivable to do to a student; he would surely be expelled for it if he was caught.

"Aquaticasel!" he yelled, and they were immersed in a ball of water, with no escape. Draco knew that only Potter's wand could get them out. He never expected him to keep pushing it further. "Rocaterus!" he said, although Draco could not hear him, he saw his lips move. Ropes made of water came and wrapped themselves around Draco and Hermione. But Potter flicked his wand too much, and they tied them together, not tied up separately. Hermione screamed.

"Harry!"

Potter pulled out a piece of parchment and held it up. It had a note for each of them. Hermione's said that it was revenge for going out with him, but she didn't really have a choice-he came to her. His said to lay off Hermione, but he couldn't really do that-they were tied together by ropes of unbreakable water.

He was thankful that he knew how to stop them. He flicked his hand and muttered 'accio H. Granger and my wands.' He waited thirty seconds, until their wands came shooting into his hand. He twisted about, getting his hand close to Hermione's. She took her wand from him, and he explained the counter-curse. He demonstrated, but, as he had guessed, they would only go away if they both tried at once.

"Rocatsura!" they said, and the ropes disappeared.

"Maybe if we do it again, we could break the ball too." He suggested. They tried again, but nothing happened. Draco wondered if it was all some kind of trick, that spell. That you were supposed believe it was a barrier, but is wasn't. He decided to give it a go. He reached his hand out, and it went all the way through the wall of water, but he pulled it back with a scream. It hurt so much, he could hardly speak.

"It... it… _burned _me." He said with a stutter in his words. Hermione burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he demanded, which just made her laugh harder. He scowled at her.

"You! Pureblood Muggle-born hating, tough, cruel, mean MALFOY, of all people stutters over a little burn?"

"It hurts! And I'm not cruel!" he protested. "And I thought you called me Draco." He heard Hermione sigh quietly, and realised she meant to keep it from him.

"I do call you Draco, but you are a Malfoy, one of the Malfoy family. Isn't that obvious?" He nodded.

"So how do we get out?" Hermione gave him a look of disappointment.

"You seriously expect me to know?" he sighed.

"Not exactly, but I thought you might," Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Yes." He confessed. The ball bumped, and Draco fell. Hermione had just leant on the wall of the ball. "How come you don't go through it?" he asked. She pushed her hand through. "Oh," he said in realization. "Right." He lay on the ground, and cool water lapped on his cheek. "That's nice," he murmured.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"This water is comfortable." He answered. "I think I might…" Draco had wanted to tell her that he might've fallen asleep, but she had collapsed. He stood and stumbled towards her. "Hermione!" he said. She groaned. "What?" she slipped through the water, and fell into Crabbe's arms. "Crabbe?" an invisible spell hit him, and he collapsed like Hermione. Another spell hit him, and he fell into Goyle's arms. He felt limp and couldn't move, and was a little embarrassed by it. But Hermione couldn't either, and that helped.

"Why did you have to paralyse us to get us out?" he asked, his speech a bit drooped.

"Otherwise you wouldn't budge," Crabbe answered.

"When did you know so much?" he asked.

"Since I," Goyle glared at him. "We wanted do to well on our N.E.W.T.s, of course."

"Here," Goyle said. "Parasleysis!" Crabbe echoed him, and they were free to move. The got up and walked, but slowly. The ball had drained most of their energy; another purpose of the spell.

"Draco," Hermione moaned. "Watch out." Draco turned around. A fist met his face, but before he fell unconscious, he saw the face of Potter… but he had no scar.


	10. Noses, Parents and Snitches, oh my!

**Since our school holidays are ending and I'll have homework, I will probably only get two or three chapters done a week. Sorry about that, but I do want to write more and more all the time. Thanks for being such great readers, and thanks for reviewing. Also, thank you s'moreo1235 for suggesting a Ravenclaw Peeta, who might turn up in this chapter or the next. Please ENJOY! **

Chapter 10

Draco asked Hermione how they were going to get out of the ball, and she gave him a look of disappointment. After all they had been through, he expected her to know.

"You seriously expect me to know?" she asked, and he sighed in reply.

"Not exactly, but I thought you might," She raised her eyebrows, knowing that wasn't true. "Yes." The ball bumped, and Hermione watched Draco fall. She silently laughed, because she had only lent on the edge of the ball. "How come you don't go through it?" he asked. Hermione pushed her hand through the ball in demonstration, but did not scream when it burned her. "Oh," he said in realization. "Right." He had sat up a bit to talk to her. He lay back down on the ground and murmured something.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"This water is comfortable." He answered. "I think I might…" he trailed off when an invisible spell hit Hermione, and paralysed her. "Hermione!" he said. She groaned. "What?" Hermione slipped through the water-the sensation of being free of the ball was great-and fell into a large pair of arms. "Crabbe?" she heard Draco ask. That was why the arms were so big, but not as big as Hagrid's-they belonged to one of Draco's friends. The same spell that hit her hit him and the next spell got him out and into Goyle's arms. Hermione knew he was paralysed too, and could tell he didn't like it. He asked the two of them questions; Crabbe answering most, and Goyle giving him glares, basically telling him what to say. Goyle ended up un-paralysing them and they got up and walked. Hermione saw movement behind Draco.

Hermione moaned. "Draco, watch out." Draco turned, and a fist collided with his face. "Draco!" she called, but he was out. She looked up from his body to see the offender. It was Harry. No, it wasn't Harry-there was no scar. There was a girl behind him.

"James!" cried the girl. "What was that for?"

_James? _Hermione thought. _Hang on; James was Harry's father's name. Then the girl must be…_

"Lily, it is the bully of our son. The least we can do for him is get rid of the boy."

"What about the girl?" Lily asked. Hermione looked around, but Crabbe and Goyle weren't there. They were a bit older than Hermione and Draco and had taken the Apparation test-and past. They must have Apparated when Harry's parents came.

"I'm his friend." Hermione said. "Well, I was, before he stunned me for three days. He said I was going out with him," Hermione pointed at Draco. "So he put us in a ball thing." She scrunched her nose up. "It was awful." Lily nodded, but James stepped closer.

"Really?" he said. "Is this true Harry?" he asked, and turned around. Behind Lily, Harry stood.

"Yes." Harry confessed quietly. "I just-someone told me."

"Who?" James demanded. Harry shrugged.

"That's what I don't remember." He said. Hermione scowled at him. She knew that he must've been lying.

"Can I go now?" she asked, excusing herself before they could say anything. As she walked away, she turned around. "How did you do it?" she asked Harry. "Bring them back."

"I didn't. It was Dumbledore. He did something." Hermione nodded kept walking towards the common room, but remembered Draco. She ran back to the spot. Harry, James and Lily had gone, but Draco was still lying on the floor. She bent down next to him.

"You're still out?" she asked. Then muttered to herself, "I better stay on the good side of Harry's father." Draco groaned, and Hermione grabbed his arm. "Draco?" she asked, and he groaned again, and opened his eyes.

"Hermione?" He lifted a hand to his nose, but Hermione batted it away.

"Don't touch it, it'll get worse if you do." His nose was broken, and she worried for him. He sighed.

"Hermione, it's not that bad. It's a just a," he touched his nose. "Ow!"

"It's broken, Draco! Come on," She beckoned to him. "Time to visit the Hospital Wing again."

The Gryffindor guests had gone, and most of the damage fixed.

Madame Pomfrey tended to Draco's wounds fairly quickly, and he was fine after an hour.

"Finally!" Hermione said, and Draco gave her a questioning look. "I can get back to class!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Hermione. How can you think about getting back to class now? We've just been in the presence of Lord Voldemort, tortured, you were thrown by a giant, and been shoved in a ball of water, and you're thinking about class. Seriously." Hermione saw a point in what he was saying.

"You're right. I just want to do well, because I never really fitted in at Muggle School. I was really bad in some places, and okay in others. I want to do well here." Draco nodded slowly. "Let's go." She said.

"Hermione, its Saturday. Oh, geez! The Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match is on this afternoon! I have to go get my Quidditch robes, my broom, and my-wait. Nothing else." Hermione laughed. "See you in a few minutes. Meet me at the Quidditch pitch, ok?" Hermione nodded.

She met Draco at the Quidditch pitch ten minutes later. "Ready to watch us smother Gryffindor?" he said. Hermione smiled.

"As if!" she said, and went to take a seat in the Gryffindor seating area.

"What was that all about, with Malfoy?" Ron asked her when she sat next to him. She smiled.

"He said they were going to smother you. I said as if." Ron nodded with a smile.

"Well, best be on the pitch soon. I can't wait to _smother _Malfoy." Hermione laughed.

"So true, so true." She said. "You better go." Ron nodded, and went to the side of the Quidditch pitch. Hermione was worried. Either way, a friend would win. Either way, a friend would lose. As the players walked onto the pitch, Draco smiled at her, and she smiled back. Ron smiled at her, and she smiled back. It was a brutal game.

The game started with the Gryffindor chasers throwing the ball down to their goal. They scored a goal, but the ball then went to Slytherin. A bludger hit one of the Slytherin chasers; the one with the Quaffle. He fell, but was smart enough to throw the Quaffle up. A Gryffindor chaser grabbed it, and one of the Slytherin beaters narrowly missed Harry with a Bludger. Slytherin scored a few more goals, and then Gryffindor did aswell, taking the lead by thirty points. One of the Gryffindor chasers went down, and the game got worse. Ron nearly got knocked of his broom, Draco got pushed through one of the hoops like a Quaffle, and a Bludger hit the Gryffindor keeper.

The chase for the Snitch was epic. Harry was pushed into the Slytherin keeper, getting Gryffindor a goal, but Harry was behind Draco. A Bludger hit Draco's arm, but he kept going towards the Snitch. Gryffindor was on 170 points, and so was Slytherin. The first game of the season was probably going to be the best, in Hermione's opinion. The worst part was when Harry's and Draco's hands both grabbed the Snitch at once.


	11. Quidditch

**No message today, except that I will be putting a Ravenclaw Peeta into the chapter. Also, I have made a YouTube video for it, just search up "The Extra Malfoy". As usual, please update-it makes me so happy! ENJOY!**

Chapter 11

Draco groaned, and felt a hand grasp his arm. "Draco?" asked a voice, and Draco knew it was Hermione.

"Hermione?" he said, opening his eyes for proof. His nose hurt. He reached to touch it, but Hermione stopped him. He realised that it was broken.

"Don't touch it," she said. "It'll get worse if you do." Draco nearly rolled his eyes. He assured himself he was fine.

"Hermione, it's not that bad. It's a just a," he said, and touched his nose. "Ow!" he yelped, pain running through his nose as his finger made contact with it. Hermione gave him an I-told-you-so look, and beckoned to him.

"It's broken, Draco! Come on; time to visit the Hospital Wing again." Draco groaned. He didn't want to go back to the Hospital Wing, too many bad things had happened there.

But all went well.

"Finally," Hermione said, and he gave her a questioning look. "I can get back to class!" He rolled his eyes at her. They talked about class, and Draco told Hermione it was Saturday, and thought he had forgotten something. He realised that the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match was on that afternoon. He told Hermione to meet him at the Quidditch pitch in ten minutes.

He met her five minutes later, as they both got there early, and smirked. "Ready to watch us smother Gryffindor?" Hermione smiled.

"As if!" she said, her smile turning into what looked a bit like the famous Slytherin smirk. He thought she had enough cunning, definitely the smirk and great leadership. All the qualities of a Slytherin student. He was just begging to think she'd make a good Slytherin when she twirled around and walked towards the Gryffindor seats. After ten minutes, Draco was on the Quidditch pitch for the game.

The game started with the Gryffindor chasers throwing the ball down to their goal. Much to Draco's annoyance, they scored a goal, but the ball then went to Slytherin. A bludger hit one of the Slytherin chasers; Daphne Greengrass, who was holding the Quaffle. She fell, but was smart enough to throw the Quaffle up. A Gryffindor chaser grabbed it, and Crabbe, one of the beaters narrowly missed Harry with a Bludger. Slytherin scored a few more goals, and then Gryffindor did aswell, taking the lead by thirty points. One of the Gryffindor chasers went down, but it got better when Weasel almost got knocked off his broom. But Draco got pushed through one of the hoops like a Quaffle, and he nearly went red with embarrassment. But then a Bludger _did _hit the Gryffindor keeper.

The chase for the Snitch was epic. Potter was pushed into the Slytherin keeper, getting Gryffindor a goal, but Potter was behind Draco. A Bludger hit Draco's arm, but he kept going towards the Snitch. Gryffindor was on 170 points, and so was Slytherin. Draco's hand was a few inches from the Snitch, but so were Potter's and their hands closed around the Snitch at the same time, drawing the game. But then, the Snitch started to speak.

"One may let go, but the other must not break hold. This game shall not be a draw. A reward for the one who let's go first. However once, one lets go, the other's hand shall be locked into place until the change is complete." The Snitch's evil voice stopped speaking. Draco and Harry both let go, but Harry was a millisecond before him, and when he pulled away the Snitch came with him.

"Changes in progress," said the Snitch. After a while, all the people had left the grounds, having being told by Dumbledork to leave him. "Changes complete." Draco flew down to the ground, as if just breaking out of a trance.

"Draco!" Granger called. "I'm sorry that you drew and didn't win. But you're still high on the board!" He scowled at her.

"Why are you so concerned, Mudblood?" he said angrily. "And since when did you call me Draco instead of Malfoy?" Tears started forming in Granger's eyes. One fell from her eye, then another. By the time she had turned and started running away, she was sobbing.

"No," she had cried.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I have heaps of homework and stuff to do already! So chapters will probably be this length from now on. Sorry! Also, I have a new helper. Let me introduce my friend and little helper (she's small – no offense!) The Blue M&M! That's not her real name, but it's what we call her. See you everyone! Oh, and also, I've decided that I won't do both Hermione's and Draco's POV of the exact same thing. Bye!**


	12. The Change

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, and sorry that I didn't fit Peeta in. He'll either be in this chapter or the next. Also, the Blue M&M and I have come to an agreement that she will NOT be my manager, just a "Little Helper" as I said in the first place. (Sorry, just had to get that straight with her.) And, as always, please review, and most importantly, ENJOY!**

Chapter 12

"No!" Hermione cried and ran away. It couldn't have happened. Not possibly, the Snitch couldn't have done that. But it had. Hermione ran to the Gryffindor common room and up to her dorm. She jumped into her bed, pulling the covers up to conceal her body, and shoved her head into the pillow and cried. She heard approaching footsteps.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny. Hermione sat up. "Hermione, what happened?" Hermione got up and ran to Ginny, hugging her for all she was worth.

"Draco," she murmured, tears still falling. "The Snitch, it… I don't know how, but it changed him." Ginny squeezed her then pulled away.

"What about Malfoy?" Ginny thought for a moment, then looked back at Hermione. "Did he, you know, dump you?" Hermione shook her head.

"He doesn't remember liking me, going to Riddle Mansion with me, being inside the bubble with me, anything that we did." Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes. "The Snitch made him think that I am a rude name that I do not want to say, not the sweet girl I am and he grew to know and believe." Another tear rolled down her cheek. "They destroyed me."

Ooo

"Harry, what exactly did the Snitch say?"

"It said," He started with a sigh. "One may let go, but the other must not break hold. This game shall not be a draw. A reward for the one who let's go first. However, once one lets go, the other's hand shall be locked into place until the change is complete." Harry finished.

"So you let go first?" Hermione said, trying to confirm things. Harry nodded.

"So what was you're reward?"

"Well," Harry said slyly. "There was a little voice in my head saying 'One wish for you, to do with the opposing Seeker'. I thought about it, and then I said 'I want him to not like my friend anymore'." Harry shrugged. "I guess it worked."

Hermione felt anger boiling up inside her. She made sure no one was looking, and then punched him square in the face. She heard a chuckle from the Slytherin table. She turned around to see Draco laughing, red in the face. She smiled at him, and he scowled back, making her smile turn upside down. She raised her eyebrows at him, as if to say "Watch this, it can get better." And kicked his shins. She smirked at him and Ron, smiled a genuine smile at Draco, and then ran up to destroy Harry's dorm stuff.

She got up the stairs to his room and grabbed his books, doing something she would've screamed if she saw happen in front of her, if it were another time. She threw them across the room, then jumbled them up and threw them to different places. She ripped parchment and spilt ink; she smashed vials and squashed potion ingredients. But the worst thing she did was let Hedwig out of her cage, eating half the ingredients and flying around, messing up other belongings and his bed.

She then ran back to breakfast to gather her forgotten supplies for the day.

Ooo

Hermione enjoyed herself in Potions. She had to sit next to Draco, as that was where they had sat at the start of the year. She helped him, though much to his disgust. Harry and Ron missed out on making the potion they had longed to make; the Fun making Potion. They had to try it on someone, pulling the names out of a hat. The last name left had to drink it.

"Miss Brown, Mr Goyle, Miss Parkinson, Miss Patil one, Mr Crabbe, Mr Finnigan, Mr Zabini, Miss Greengrass, Mr Thomas, Miss Patil two, Professor Snape, Mr Malfoy." Snape looked up. "That leaves one left. Miss Granger, please demonstrate the potion." Hermione tingled with excitement. _She _got to drink it.

She walked up to the front of the classroom and drank the potion. "Now, Miss Granger. Do you feel any different?" Hermione looked at Snape and smiled.

"I know just what to do!" she giggled, unable to stop herself from having fun. She skipped around the classroom, singing "La di la di la!" Snape walked up to her and stopped her. She tried to get away to skip around again, but she didn't want to. The potion was making her do what she thought was fun. She was glad Draco didn't get chosen; he'd be calling people names all day. Snape slipped a potion down her throat, and the effects wore off.

Draco smirked at her. She felt happy to be smirked at, and she smirked back as his cauldron blew up in his pretty little face.

**Just wanted to say thanks for your support. **


	13. Karma Gets Him

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad to see so many views, almost 2,000, but not many people are reviewing. It's kind of making me almost cry; I'm DYING for reviews. The only person who reviews every chapter is not really that big. (No offense little one… I mean Mia…Blue M&M.) So please review. And ENJOY! From E. Malfoy. Ok, I promise Peeta in this chapter. **

Chapter 13

Draco walked back to the Slytherin common room after Granger had cried in front of him. He had smirked even though she hadn't seen it. He looked in disgust at that Katniss Formals girl; she had brought in a Ravenclaw boy called Peeta Strati. They were snogging at the age of eleven.

"Take that Ravenclaw filth out of here at once!" he snarled at Formals. She looked on the verge of tears, but nodded and walked Strati out of the common room. Draco sat down next to Pansy to do some homework.

"Why is it I hear you made Hermione cry, dear Draco?" Draco narrowed his eyes at the use of Granger's first name.

"Well, the Mudblood was acting strange and I told her to stop worrying about me, for she was." He examined Pansy. "Why are acting like you know something I don't?" Pansy just shook her head, and started writing the second foot of her Potions essay. Draco brought his out, and started with the title "Wolfsbane and Fish Scale Potions". He started writing about one potion after another; there was a great deal of potions using the two ingredients as the main ones. He managed to get the two foot essay finished, and managed to complete the one foot Transfiguration one aswell.

Ooo

Draco sat down at the breakfast table and piled eggs, bacon and small sausages onto his plate. He ate it quickly, and had two servings of Pumpkin Juice; Goyle hadn't wanted his. He was about to tell Blaise that he had found a book he might be interested in, when something that was, in his opinion, awesome.

Granger punched Potter in the face when none of the teachers were looking. She then kicked his shin, _smiled_ at him and ran out of the Great Hall, forgetting her school stuff out of anger. _Anger. _Granger was angry with Potter. Weasel stood up and tried to cast a healing spell on Potter, but it rebounded on him, sadly doing him no harm. Loony Lovegood stood and walked over to Potter, but he didn't want Potter healed just yet.

"Stupefy!" he whispered, and Loony was down. Weasel turned and glared at Draco.

"Malfoy," he said warningly, but he stupefied him aswell. All the teachers had already left to prepare for classes. Sadly, Potter removed Weasel and Loony from the world of unconsciousness and Loony wandered off, Weasel going straight to Potter's side. Granger ran back into the hall and gathered her belongings, glaring at Potter but smiling happily at Draco as if to say "Well, he's not going to be in your way again for a bit". She ran out again, on her way to double Potions, which she shared with Draco. Draco had been laughing, but he stopped. Everyone started clearing out, except the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, who had fled the scene at the start. Hufflepuffs being too weak and scared to witness something as simple and fine as that. Ravenclaws being too worried that a spell would be cast their way, hurting them or their beloved books, essays, and other nerdy things they were into.

Ooo

Granger sat next to him as always, though Draco hated it. She had sat next to him at the start of term, though he did not know why. He was glad that Christmas holidays were coming up, as they got to change their seats at the start of the next term. Granger got to take the Fun-making Potion that one of them had to try. She skipped around like a lunatic, humming to herself. She looked at books and took them from the shelves, putting them back neatly. She was basically having her own fun, until Snape poured the antidote down her throat. Draco smirked at her childish, nerdy behaviour.

To his surprise, she smirked back. His cauldron exploded in his face. He glared at her. "What did you do to my cauldron?" he said through gritted teeth.

"She didn't do anything, it was someone else." supplied Pansy.

"Was it you?" he asked. Pansy shook her head, but then pointed behind Draco. He saw two heads, and screamed like a little girl.

"What the hell?" he screamed. Granger's laugh was so loud and uncontrolled, he would have hexed her; if no teachers witnessed. But Snape was there, so he tried to control himself. He wiped a bit of soot of his face. "I'll get you for this, Weaselette. And your boyfriend too." He snarled. Ginny Weasley's head glared at Draco, but then she too broke into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" he growled at her. She just laughed even harder, looking at Granger to speak for her. Draco turned.

"Your… face… is so…" Granger kept on laughing. "_Black! _And your hair! Oh dear, if I just walked in I swear I would think it was not you!" She let out another giggle before she composed herself. She ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face, because she was composed until Draco glared at her, which he guessed moved the soot.

If he ever got his hands on that girl…

**Ok, so I know you're like "No! This can't be the end!" but my helper insists on getting the chapter up. Also, I have something that my helper considers "The most important part" – her payment! She gets payed for doing stuff for me. So here's her payment. Many thanks to my helper, Blue M&M, for finding the word "growled" for me; without her the story would be awful! So thanks Blue M&M for saving my story! (Yet again). Also, I'm hoping to do more about Katniss and Peeta, even though I know for SURE that you are thinking about different things. Talk to you next chapter, E. Malfoy. **


	14. 766,849,563,201,644,835,361 Times

**Hi again! Thanks to all those who've reviewed my story. I also want to celebrate by giving you an extra-long chapter, because it is now up to 2,000 views! Please, please, PLEASE review! **

Chapter 14

Hermione ended up running out of Potions, tears rolling down her cheeks from laughter. Draco was black from his highest hair to his collar! It was such a funny sight. She had told him, but he had glared. That was just one sight too funny to even look at. She ran back to the common room, only to have her smile be turned upside down by Ron.

"Hermione!" he yelled. "Who do you think you are, ruining Harry's stuff like that?" Hermione tried to deny it best she could, by putting on a confused face.

"What do you mean?"

"When you left at breakfast, and then came back ten minutes later."

"I went to the bathroom and,"

"For ten minutes?" Ron interrupted.

"Yes! I went to the bathroom and cried. I'm really sorry. Where's Harry. Is there some way I can make it up to him?"

"He's over there. And no, unless you can fix his stuff." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I can fix his stuff in a heartbeat."

"How?" Ron demanded. Hermione went up to the boys' dormitory and uttered a simple spell, leaving the room in its best condition, even packing away left-out clothes. It was Ron's turn to raise eyebrows.

"Go and see for yourself." She said, almost smirking. But she knew too well how that turned out. Last time she smirked it was at Draco, and he had looked at her as if he was going to tell her she had the Slytherin Smirk, but she had turned and gone to the Gryffindor seats before he could say a word.

Ooo

"766,849,563,201,644,835,361 times." Finished Hermione, and Professor Binns nodded.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Can everyone please write that in their books?" the ghost looked up from her at the class. He slowly repeated Hermione's words. "The violation of the no Unforgivable Curse usage rule has happened 766,849,563,201,644,835,361 times." He looked around the class, of which 98% of people were asleep. There were fifty in the class, so the two percent of awake people was Hermione. She looked around the class, and saw that Ron, Harry, Draco and Neville had woken up for the last bit, and were furiously scribbling down the enormous number while Professor Binns wrote it up on the wall. Naturally, the teenagers could see right through him, and had no trouble copying down the numerals as they appeared.

Draco scowled at her, so she smiled back. He looked disdainfully at a Slytherin girl, who seemed to be doodling pictures of a Ravenclaw boy Hermione had seen in the corridors, through a ball Hermione knew saw any place you wanted it to, and he had obviously chosen the Slytherin common room.

After class, though, Draco cornered her. "What did you do?" he demanded, and Hermione was confused.

"I don't know what you mean…"

"What did you do to make me forget?" Hermione realised.

"I didn't. It was Harry, the Snitch gave him a…"

"That's all I need to know." Draco muttered, embracing her into a hug. "Never let it happen again."

"How did you-?" Hermione started, but Draco cut her off.

"Shh," he said into her mass of hair. "It doesn't matter. At least you have me back." But then, obviously meaning to be an attack due to surprise, he through her into a new door in the middle of the hall. Hermione had only just realised where she was when the door slammed behind Draco and he locked it.

"Did you really think I would come back to you?" he spat. "Mudbloods are so…"

"Draco Malfoy! Are you insane?" came a voice, and Hermione looked over Draco's shoulder to see Luna Lovegood shutting the door behind her.

"Luna," Hermione started, but Draco put a silencing spell on her, and she moved her mouth lifelessly.

"Consider yourself… done for." Draco sneered, coming closer still to Hermione, as she backed away.

"Expelli-!" Luna started, but Draco interrupted. He charmed ropes around her body, squeezing them tighter until she fell unconscious, flicking his wand to through her across the Room Of Requirement.

"Ferula," he said, bandages appearing. Hey let them fall to the ground. "Crucio!" he yelled, and Hermione fell under the awful curse again. He ended her pain after two whole minutes of it, and used a slicing spell on her arm. He then summoned the bandages he had conjured to cover up the worst of it. He then left Hermione and Luna to suffer. Hermione was glad that the counter-curse for silencing someone was a non-verbal one. She instantly went looking for Luna after she was fixed, and awoke her from unconsciousness.

"Hermione," she muttered. "I really am sorry I couldn't help you. Here," Luna muttered a spell and her wounds were mended. At least the physical ones were. Nothing could ever fix the hurt Draco had planted in her brain; he had been sorry and then cursed her! But Hermione knew that he would be sorry he ever crossed her bad side. _Just you wait. If you remember when we were third-years, then you'll know that HELL will rain down on you, _she thought. And she knew it was true.

Ooo

"Mudblood," muttered Draco as he passed Hermione. She had given a bit of thought, and had worked out what to call him.

"What was that, Ferret?" she asked innocently.

"I said, if you were listening," he snarled loudly. "Mudblood." Hermione smiled when she heard Professor McGonagall give him a week's detention. He scowled at her, and she thought, _and that was only the beginning. _

Ooo

Hermione sent a love letter to Draco, but warping her messy handwriting and signing a different name. The letter said.

_Dear my sweetest Draco,_

_I have the pleasure of giving these chocolates to you as a token of admiration. You are such a great role model to all the younger students, and are just the only thought on my mind. I cannot do my schoolwork properly because of you, and I assure you that it is because of you. I will always be there is you need someone to help you. If you really must know who I am, look at the bottom of this letter. If you don't, keep reading. Draco, may I have the pleasure of taking you on a date to Hogsmeade? I'll buy the drinks, and I have a surprise for you aswell. Please accept._

_Lots of love from,_

_Pansy _

Hermione smiled at her handiwork. She enchanted the letter to see if he read the name or not. If he didn't, the letter said what she had written. If he did, it would say, _BLOOD TRAITOR! _And would rip into shreds, blasting a foul scent onto his body that would stay on for a week no matter what, so Hermione could tell if he had been acting, or if he was being the wonderful Draco she had grown to know, like and love.

Ooo

Draco smelled fine the next morning, and Hermione could tell he had not accepted "Pansy's" proposal, and she looked at him confused, which made him look at her confused. Hermione knew her trick had worked, because she could see Draco looking in her direction and smiling.

She had slipped him a love potion.

**Okay, so it's only a few hundred words longer, but for me that's quite a bit, judging on how much homework I get. So please review and tell me if there is anything you would like to be changed, added and/or forgotten. Thanks heaps for supporting me by reading and reviewing!**


	15. Breaking The Golden TrioYou'll hate me

**Hey guys! I just wanted to –yawn- pay –yawn- the Blue M&M. Thanks Blue M&M for giving me the Snitches "wish". Okay, on to the story. Please review, enjoy, and… yeah.**

Chapter 15

Draco managed to clean all the black soot off his face and collar and clean his hair. He smirked to himself when Potter and his Weaselette girlfriend got a week's detention. Potter had sadly recovered, but was on the verge of tears the entire time. Granger had done something bad, he could tell.

Ooo

Granger gave the correct answer, which Draco was amazed by, because it was a many digit long answer. Binns wrote it on the blackboard while Draco and a few others scribbled it in their books. Most of the people were asleep, but Draco was to full of his own thoughts to do so, and ended up scribbling the twenty-one digit number. He looked up and saw Granger looking at him, and scowled. For some strange reason, she smiled back. He thought of something funny; something funny to get her back. He knew that somehow he had done something more than walk past her and call her names. He distracted himself by looking into his Placis ball – a ball that showed you a view of any place as if it were on tape - and saw Katniss Formals and that Peeta Strati boy snogging in the Slytherin common room again. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and put it back, waiting for class to finish, so he could corner his Mudblood enemy.

He cornered her as soon as Potter and Weasel had gone to the bathroom. "What did you do?" he demanded, and he saw Granger put on a look of confusion.

"I don't know what you mean…" she started, but he interrupted her quickly.

"What did you do to make me forget?" Unsurprisingly, the Mudblood looked as if he had remembered a 'long-lost relationship'.

"I didn't. It was Harry, the Snitch gave him a…" she said, but he stopped her again, following her story. But all he could really think about was that he had given his feelings to her, liked her. He had liked a Mudblood.

"That's all I need to know." Draco muttered, bringing her close for a hug. He almost gagged at the feeling of a Mudblood body against him, but managed to keep up the act of _yuck! _He thought. To keep up the act of _love towards a Mudblood._ He could imagine a letter from his father in his head if anyone saw them.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy!_

_How dare you expect anyone to be okay with the fact that you _hugged _a Mudblood! You are lucky I haven't sent a Howler yet, but I assure you, there will be one the second I hear you've been against a Mudblood again. How dare you feel anything for a Mudblood? And for the Granger girl? What has happened to you? If I hear any more about this girl, you will be sent a Howler, confirming your disown. Do NOT go against the Malfoy name, young man._

_From your utterly disgusted father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

"Never let it happen again." He finished, having thought so much in a mere three seconds.

"How did you-?" Granger started, but Draco cut her off again.

"Shh," he said into her mass of hair. "It doesn't matter. At least you have me back."

He gagged as soon as he had pushed her away. She fell right into the Room of Requirement and he gave himself a satisfying smirk when he closed the door behind him, locking it securely.

"Did you really think I would come back to you?" he spat at her. "Mudbloods are so…"

He didn't finish because he thought he heard a whisper, and sure enough, Loony Lovegood walked into the room. He couldn't understand how calm she could be when her friend was about to be attacked. And he only knew it was her when she spoke, her calm voice making him think one kind of insult; insanity. _Insane, she's insane. Unknowing, but smart, but insane…_

"Draco Malfoy! Are you insane?" she said calmly. _No, _he thought. _I'm not insane, but you are._

The Mudblood started to utter Loony's name, but Draco put a simple silencing spell on her, and her lips moved, even without the sound of her swallowing.

"Consider yourself… done for." Draco sneered, coming closer still to Granger, as she backed away, and Draco knew immediately that she should have been placed in Ravenclaw, which was still bad, but definitely better than Gryffindor.

Loony started to disarm him, but he used a simple charm to wrap ropes around her body and used another to squeeze them tighter and tighter, until Loony could hardly breathe, and then he released her, but he immediately flung her across the room and behind a stack of old armchairs.

"Ferula," Draco muttered. Bandages appeared and he let them drop beside him. He didn't care that Granger might tell anyone-he would erase her memory of who had done so and how it had occurred, and perhaps make her think that Potter did it, give her memories of it happening, but with Potter playing his role. How fun that would be. "Crucio!" he yelled, and the Mudblood fell to the ground screaming and rolling about. After two full minutes of full-on torture, Draco ended the curse. He was smiling to himself, and placed a slicing charm on Granger's arm. He almost laughed out loud, but managed to contain himself. He put the bandages on her arm, but then left her and Loony to suffer in the room. While he went to enjoy his next class, his second favourite; Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Ooo

"Mudblood," Draco muttered as he passed Granger.

"What was that, Ferret?" He nearly burst with the anger of being called that name. But then he made the mistake of replying.

"I said, if you were listening, Mudblood." He snarled, but too loudly. McGonagall gave him a week's detention, and he scowled at Granger even more.

Ooo

Draco received an owl at midnight, and opened it. It read:

_Dear my sweetest Draco,_

_I have the pleasure of giving these chocolates to you as a token of admiration. You are such a great role model to all the younger students, and are just the only thought on my mind. I cannot do my schoolwork properly because of you, and I assure you that it is because of you. I will always be there is you need someone to help you. If you really must know who I am, look at the bottom of this letter. If you don't, keep reading. Draco, may I have the pleasure of taking you on a date to Hogsmeade? I'll buy the drinks, and I have a surprise for you aswell. Please accept._

_Lots of love from,_

_Pansy _

He wrinkled his nose up, and ate the whole box of chocolates as if he were Crabbe or Goyle. He started thinking about Hermione, but he shook her from his mind.

The next day, he told Pansy his answer.

"Pansy," Draco said, looking to his left diagonal to see the girl.

"What, Draco?" she asked, and she and Daphne exchanged looks of hope.

"I decline your invitation." She looked at him in a confused way, and he did the same. He turned away, and smiled at Hermione.

She was so beautiful, sitting there, half reading, half eating, but looking straight at him. She smiled back, and Draco felt something in his heart flutter. He started remembering things.

He remembered going to many places with her, and the Snitch transforming him.

He knew he owed Hermione Jean Granger a big kiss and a date in Hogsmeade, where he bought the drinks. Just then, though, he heard someone utter an unforgivable curse, and Hermione's friend, Ronald Weasley dropped dead on the floor.


	16. The Room Of Requirement

**Ok, I'm really bored of doing these, so… yeah. Um… in about a few months, the Blue M&M and I, (Eloise J. Malfoy, or The Orange M&M) will be co-writing a story about US! And a thing we did. So please enjoy this, review NICELY, and check out our new one in a few months. Also, Blue M&M requested that I put a message up from her. She still calls herself my manager, even though she isn't.**

_**Elliebronbron! I am really cross that you said something so rude to my client! Just you wait! **_

_**Sincerely, The Blue M&M**_

**As you can tell, she's a little sensitive. Ok, make that a lot sensitive. Also, I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update. I was writing my new story, 'When We Interfered: The M&M Story'. It's about me and my so-called manager. Okay now, onto the story!**

CHAPTER 16

Ronald Weasley dropped to the ground dead. "No!" Hermione screamed, then looked to find the murderer. To everyone's surprise, Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore had his wand drawn, a smirk on his old face. Hermione felt the first wave of anger towards the Headmaster for the first time.

Ooo

"It had to be him, didn't it, Hermione?" Ginny sobbed, the two girls hugging each other on the warm sofa in the Gryffindor common room, crying their eyes out. Hermione just nodded. "But why did Dumbledore do it, of all people?"

"I could ask you the same question." Harry asked.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, looking up from Hermione.

"You were supposed to be at detention with Dumbledore, but he was there. You weren't. What happened?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Detention was meant to be before dinner, and it was. I wasn't hungry!" she protested.

"Ok. Come here." Harry opened up his arms. Ginny ran into them, and Hermione wiped her tears away and left for the room of requirement.

_**Flashback**_

_Draco looked on the verge of tears. "Room of Requirement, soon as you can." He mouthed, and Hermione nodded. Tears were streaming down her face, but she walked up to the staff table and yelled at Dumbledore._

"_Watch out, death is coming your way!" she cried sadly and angrily. _She_ ran to find Ginny and Harry, of which were not in a very good state._

_**End of flashback**_

"Hello." Draco said, without turning to face Hermione. "How are you?" Hermione stopped in her tracks, and burst into tears again.

"It's not fair! He never did anything wrong!" She cried, and Draco ran towards her from the other side of the room of requirement, hugging her tightly but gently.

"I know. You'll be okay." Hermione shook her head.

"He was a big part of my life. But now he's…" Hermione sobbing was muffled as she pressed her face into Draco, and he squeezed her.

"Calm down, shh…" Draco said, and Hermione felt so safe in his arms. "He's not gone. He's still in here." Draco placed one of his arms over Hermione's heart. He felt captivated in the hug, and so did Hermione. They both let out what neither expected the other to say.

"I love you." They pulled back from each other, looking at the other in disbelief. Hermione grabbed Draco and hugged him again. Draco let tears run down his cheeks. He would never admit it to anyone else, but he was sad about Ron's death.

"I'll miss him." Hermione said, yet another tear falling.

"You know what? Me too." Hermione looked up at Draco, and didn't know what to do. He was _crying. _Draco Malfoy was _crying _over Ronald Billius Weasley. Draco pulled Hermione close to him again, and started making soft sobbing noises.

"What did you just say, Malfoy?" Harry asked, and Hermione and Draco looked up and pulled away.

"He said 'me too'. He says he will also miss Ron." Hermione wiped her tears. "And I believe him. Also, stop calling him Malfoy. It's DRACO for god's sake."

Harry was taken aback by Hermione's harsh words about calling Malfoy 'Draco'. "O-ok."

"Potter, what is _wrong _with my name? Everyone says it like its venom. I don't want to be a Death Eater! I hate Voldemort. But I have to go along with my parents. I hate it." Draco yelled.

"Draco, there is nothing wrong with your name. It's not venom. Sure, your father's name is not one anyone likes. But nothing is wrong with your name. Remember that." Draco nodded.

"Why are you crying, Ma-Draco?"

"Harry! It's none of your business!"

"Hermione, it's ok. Po-Harry, I was crying for…" Hermione looked at him. "Ron."

Harry's jaw dropped. He looked like he had just been told he was Voldemort's grandson. But Hermione told him to stop and he did. He explained that he was just gobsmacked, but then the door to the room of requirement opened once more.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH A MUDBLOOD HUGGING YOU?!" screeched Bellatrix Lestrange.


	17. The End! Dun dun dun and Epilogue

**Hey everyone! This is the final chapter of this story, so enjoy. I don't mind if anyone wants a sequel, except a certain M&M… but please enjoy and review the final chapter.**

Chapter 17

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH A MUDBLOOD HUGGING YOU?!" screeched Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco scowled at her.

"What does it look like?" he said, tears stained and still falling down his cheeks. "And don't call her a Mudblood. She's better at class than anyone else." Bellatrix held her breath.

"Traitor," she breathed. "I should kill you right here and now, before I take Potter to the Dark Lord. His commands to keep you alive are the only reasons why you aren't dead already." She smirked. "But he never said to keep you unharmed. Before, he said one curse. He said whatever curses of whatever quantity this time."

"No!" Hermione cried, stepping in front of Draco protectively.

"Hermione, it's okay. Don't worry." He murmured, cutting in front of her and looking up at Bellatrix expectantly. "Give me your best shot, Bella." He snarled.

"With pleasure." She snarled back, smiling evilly at him. "Crucio!" she yelled in a high-pitched tone. Draco screamed, feeling the pain find its way to every pore in his body. He collapsed in a heap when his aunt finished.

"Draco?" whispered Hermione as he opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?" she stroked a piece of hair that had made its way over his eyes.

"Ow," He replied tiredly. "It hurts."

*#*

"Feel the pain, Bella! I will kill you!" Draco yelled, lying next to the unconscious girl beside him. "Avada Kedavra!"

Bellatrix Lestrange lay dead on the floor on the Riddle Mansion.

"Hermione?" he asked. He shook her. "Hermione? HERMIONE?!" Hermione groaned, and struggled to his arms. "How are you feeling?" she smiled weakly at him, remembering her exact words from the week before.

"Ow," she whispered. "It hurts, a little bit."

"Of course it does."

"We-we have to get to the funeral, Draco."

"But I wasn't invited."

"Who cares?" Hermione sighed, causing Draco to smile.

"Not me, the-the… everyone else."

"No," she shook her head slowly. "I told everyone you were coming."

The two made their way from the Riddle Mansion to Ron's funeral, the eerie feeling overcoming them the whole time. As soon as it was over, the two left for Hogwarts.

EPILOGUE (19 years later-you know this one)

"Scorpius! Come back here right now, you have forgotten your money for the trolley!" Hermione said hurriedly. "The train will leave in a few minutes!"

"Mum…" Scorpius muttered. "Seriously. Dad?" Scorpius looked at his father, his brown eyes full of hope. Draco ruffled his blond hair, saying that his mother was right. "Dad," he said through gritted teeth, trying to flatten his hair again.

"The train's about to leave! Get on, Scorpius!" Hermione said, helping her eleven year old child onto the Hogwarts Express.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Check out my new story, which I will try to update a lot, even with all the projects, essays and homework I have. Wow. It's finished. Please review-nicely.**


End file.
